


There's a Killer on the Road

by Akira14, manubibi



Series: Hooker!AU [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Smoking, Someone is a Serial Killer, Sousuke è disagiatissimo, Stalking, probabilmente il più disagiato di tutti lol
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14, https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>È un lunedì, quando sulla sua scrivania arriva un nuovo caso.</i><br/>Sousuke è restio ad aprire il fascicolo: porterà solo grane, a cominciare da un'infinità di ore di straordinari tra indagini, appostamenti e pedinamenti.<br/>Il suo compagno di pattuglia, d'altro canto, è in fibrillazione.<br/>Non capita tutti i giorni di avere a che fare con un serial killer, dopotutto, almeno non a loro.</p><p> </p><p><i>È un lunedì di qualche settimana più tardi, quando accosta la macchina vicino ad un ragazzo dai capelli biondi.</i><br/>"Sto cercando un certo Nagisa.... Mi sono giunte alcune voci, e sarei interessato ad attestarne la veridicità. Non ti tratterrò per molto, a meno che questi non ti convincano a restare più a lungo." Gli dice, mostrandogli che si può permettere di averlo a sua disposizione per diverse ore. "Che ne dici, ragazzino? Ti va di salire?"<br/><br/>Insomma, Nagisa è una prostituta, Sousuke un poliziotto innamorato di un certo Rin, investigazioni e dilemmi romantici si intrecciano fino a diventare l'uno ostacolo dell'altro, e qualcosa finalmente cambia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

Dicono che le notti siano brevi, troppo brevi, che volano in un soffio e la mattina arriva troppo presto. Per il ragazzo in piedi in un vicolo di periferia nella città di Iwatobi, le notti sono lunghe. E d’inverno sono gelide, si infiltrano fra le dita e le congelano, il freddo si inietta da solo sotto la pelle e scaldarsi brucia, fa male. Nagisa passa tutte le notti così. Inizialmente era ancora più difficile: non abituato ad un ritmo non diurno, spesso gli sembrava che le ore si stiracchiassero fino all’impossibile, ed ogni volta che finiva faccia in giù sul materasso gli sembrava di dormire davvero troppo poco. 

Ma ora va meglio. Ora ha imparato a dormire di giorno, lavorare al buio, chiudere i pensieri a chiave nel suo appartamento, e semplicemente mettere se stesso in uno scrigno dietro occhi che ha imparato ad indurire con il tempo. 

Quello di cui ha bisogno stanotte, nel freddo e nel gelo che condensa il suo respiro, però, non è un corpo caldo dal quale farsi prendere, rovinare, e poi gettare sul ciglio della strada, di nuovo. Ciò di cui ha bisogno è qualcosa di divertente. Eppure non sembra che ci sia qualcuno disponibile ad intrattenerlo: di solito sono gli altri a divertirsi con lui e con il suo corpo. E va bene così. In fondo, è ciò per cui viene pagato, ha scelto di farlo dopo aver fluttuato per un po’ nell’oceano che gli si aprì davanti una volta diplomatosi dal liceo. 

Non passa nessuno, non passa mai nessuno, perlomeno qualcuno che non sia lì per svestirlo ed illudersi che sia qualcosa di loro soltanto. Vorrebbe qualcuno che lo faccia ridere.

Nel frattempo, dovrà accontentarsi di una sigaretta.

Puzza, sa di rancido, ma è un passatempo come un altro, fa passare cinque minuti più in fretta. Va bene così. Va sempre bene così.

 

Rabbrividisce, stretto nei suoi pantaloni grigi e la sua magliettina nera con le borchie a maniche cortissime, in una posa tanto maliziosa quanto statica e congelata, e mentre prende un altro tiro della sua sigaretta una smorfia cambia per un momento il suo viso quando osserva le proprie unghie, con lo smalto nero rovinato. Rosicchiarsele costantemente è un altro vizio che ha preso con l’ansia continua dell’essere cresciuto senza una direzione precisa da prendere, con troppi sogni da inseguire e la rassegnazione del non essere riuscito ad acchiapparne nemmeno uno. Era un ragazzo positivo, al liceo. Nella sua mente, tutto era possibile, e tutto era comunque ancora troppo lontano per pensare di affrontare una realtà in termini seri. 

Sa solo che in fondo avrebbe dovuto capirlo prima che sarebbe finito così, a stringersi nelle braccia da solo la notte, con giusto la luce di qualche lampione a tenerlo sveglio e il suono delle macchine a fargli costantemente da sottofondo. 

E dopotutto, non ha senso cercare un bottone da qualche parte per ricominciare la propria vita come fosse un gioco punta-e-clicca, scegliere una via differente da prendere, poi percorrerla fino in fondo invece di cominciare tanti progetti per poi spaventarsi e abbandonarli. Questa è la sua realtà, ha i suoi lati positivi e quelli negativi. Quando non fa sesso con sconosciuti per soldi, vive una vita che altri chiamerebbero ‘normale’. Esce al Sole, se lo gode fino in fondo sul viso e si lascia accarezzare dal suo calore, fa la spesa, vede gli amici. Durante il giorno però dormire mentre gli altri lavorano porta una certa soddisfazione. Sa di una piccola vittoria. Se ne può vantare silenziosamente quando il resto del mondo la mattina si sveglia per andare a lavoro. La mattina va a casa, distrutto ma consapevole che dopo una doccia e dopo essersi gettato nel suo letto forse i giudizi che sente scivolare sulla pelle giorno dopo giorno rimarranno fuori dalla porta, e casa sua sarà il posto dove essere se stesso.

Certe volte succede davvero.

‘Se stesso’ è un concetto abbastanza vago, ma in verità se qualcuno lo dovesse vedere fuori sulla strada, mentre si piega senza apparente vergogna per mostrare la curva del sedere ai potenziali clienti, e poi dentro casa, penserebbe che si tratta di due persone diverse. La verità è che quando fuori fa freddo ed il calore viene da una sigaretta accesa che pende dalle sue labbra, il riscaldamento acceso delle macchine che ferma per poi farsi penetrare solo fuori, mai dentro, è bene separarsi in due. 

Eppure non è infelice, o solo, non è abusato. Ha scelto questa strada da sé, e così può guadagnare molto senza dover seguire la leadership di nessuno. È il capo di se stesso. Certi giorni, il lavoro lo diverte, è solo che spesso viene con certi inconvenienti, come gli sguardi diffidenti per strada da parte di chi sa. Come se tutti in Giappone potessero dire che non sono mai stati con una prostituta, o che non abbiano mai fatto sesso per altri motivi oltre all’attrazione personale. 

 

E poi ci sono gli assassini che sembrerebbero avercela con le puttane, Nagisa pensa fra sé e sé quando entra in un bar notturno e sfoglia un quotidiano. Comunque non è un suo problema, lui è in grado di rimanere invisibile e non destare l’attenzione di personaggi poco raccomandabili, se lo vuole. Di solito la clientela se la spartisce con altri, ma la maggioranza converge su ben altri corpi. Shigino e Nanase, persino i nuovi arrivati, come Matsuoka. 

Ma non si lamenta. I suoi clienti sono abbastanza: dopotutto non si è mai sentito tanto competitivo da iniziare stupide guerre con altri. E nemmeno ha paura. Col suo faccino tondo e il sorriso di un adolescente sembrerebbe che sia innocuo e un bersaglio facile, ma per essere così carino ha imparato bene a difendersi, soprattutto da uomini grandi il doppio di lui che vorrebbero aggredirlo. Se la rapidità è tutto in quel frangente, ha imparato invece a prendere le cose con lentezza e calma, quando si muove sul cazzo di un uomo. Azioni completamente diverse, ma a volte con connotazioni simili. Specialmente quando il suddetto sembra scalpitare per la voglia di prenderlo e piegarlo, avere l’illusione di poterlo invadere, di poter avere il controllo su qualcosa o qualcuno in una vita che troppo spesso toglie scelte e impone solo il proprio percorso. 

Alla fine, accettano sempre i suoi tempi, i suoi capricci, la sua effettiva dominanza anche quando si trova sotto di loro, nella posizione più propriamente sottomessa. 

Le uniche persone sulle quali non impone il proprio volere, però, sono gli agenti di polizia che ultimamente sta vedendo sempre di più, che pattugliano Iwatobi in cerca di questo assassino che sta terrorizzando non solo il circolo della prostituzione, ma anche - e forse soprattutto - i padroni del traffico di corpi. Dopotutto, se c’è qualcuno che non ci si vuole mettere contro, si tratta della yakuza. Nagisa non ha nulla a che fare con quegli affari, quindi non ha nulla a che fare nemmeno con la polizia. 

Perciò è strano, quando vede comparire una macchina che si ferma sotto la luce violenta del lampione sotto il quale sta in piedi attendendo il prossimo incontro - o meglio, il prossimo mazzo di banconote. Una macchina con una luce inconfondibile sul tettuccio. 

“Qualche problema, agente? O vuole farsi un giro?” Chiede, all’inizio con la voce in allerta che diventa poi leziosa, appena vede il finestrino che si abbassa. 

Stasera gli è andata bene: l’agente è un uomo troppo bello per farlo scappare dalla presa delle sue cosce.

 


	2. Capitolo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa e Sousuke fanno conoscenza. In più sensi.

È un lunedì, quando sulla sua scrivania arriva un nuovo caso.

Sousuke è restio ad aprire il fascicolo: porterà solo grane, a cominciare da un'infinità di ore di straordinari tra indagini, appostamenti e pedinamenti.

Il suo compagno di pattuglia, d'altro canto, è in fibrillazione.

Non capita tutti i giorni di avere a che fare con un serial killer, dopotutto, almeno non a loro.

Il criminale ha già fatto diverse vittime in città, ma dal momento che uccide soltanto uomini che offrono il proprio corpo come merce. Sousuke non se ne è curato poi molto, fra le ronde giornaliere ed i propri problemi. 

Almeno fino a quel lunedì, in cui Rin gli ha schiaffato sulla scrivania foto di giovani squartati come al macello, buttati nel fiume e rimasti a mollo abbastanza da essere diventati irriconoscibili. Esattamente quel che ha bisogno di vedere mentre fa pranzo, insomma.

 

"Tutto quel fritto e quella coca cola non ti fanno neanche bene." Commenta Rin, scrollando le spalle, quando riceve un'occhiataccia dal suo collega.

Davvero non capisce come Sousuke possa stare seduto lì invece di lanciarsi ad indagare per mettere un tale individuo in prigione. Si rifiuta di credere che anche lui, come il Comandante - Seijuurou Mikoshiba, un uomo da lungo tempo visto da Rin come un mentore - possa non condividere i suoi ideali.

Come suo padre, morto in servizio, Rin vuole essere un tutore dell'ordine che s'impegna a proteggere _tutti_ i cittadini del proprio paese. Non può rivelarsi un cinico moralista, che pensa che chi si dà alla prostituzione debba mettere in conto di venir percosso e seviziato da qualche psicopatico e che meriti decisamente di finire vittima di qualche efferato assassino. Non lui. "E poi non c'è tempo da perdere, cazzo. Abbiamo delle vite da salvare là fuori, casomai te ne fossi dimenticato. Mentre noi ce ne stiamo qui a ingozzarci, quel bastardo..."

"Okay, okay. Recepito il messaggio, te l'assicuro... E meno male che ci sei tu a preoccuparti della mia salute, Rin. Non so cosa farei senza di te." Il suo sguardo s'addolcisce nell'osservare come l'amico si infervori alla sola idea del lavoro che li aspetta e che, se saranno fortunati quanto abili nelle loro indagini, li porterà a sbattere lo squartatore dietro alle sbarre.

Non è mai stato idealista quanto Rin, lui. Oziare dietro ad una scrivania a spese dei contribuenti non gli dispiacerebbe affatto. Eviterebbe volentieri, invece, di immischiarsi in un caso di omicidi seriali.

Gli sembra davvero una cosa più grande di loro, abituati ad occuparsi di ladruncoli e vandali. Questi ultimi possono anche avere reazioni violente, talvolta, ma non ha mai temuto per la propria vita o - peggio ancora, molto peggio - per quella del suo partner.

Ancora non sono riusciti a mettere le manette ai polsi di Nitori e del suo complice... Come possono essere pronti ad affrontare una situazione tanto pericolosa? Specie quando Rin ancora si rifiuta di credere che Seijuurou stia coprendo il fratello, sebbene abbia affermato che farebbe lo stesso per Gou ("ma Gou non farebbe mai una cosa del genere quindi il problema non si pone!") e che perciò esistano casi che resteranno irrisolti per sempre.

Non è che sia ingenuo, no. Ma figuriamoci se può accettare che qualcuno, ai piani alti, gli abbia affidato un compito che non possono portare a termine. Immagina che lui e Sousuke siano stati semplicemente scelti come capri espiatori, nel caso in cui l'opinione pubblica si lamenti della mancanza di sviluppi e chieda a gran voce che il killer venga catturato. 

Lo sa perfettamente, ma preferisce far finta di esserne all'oscuro.

 

E come può Sousuke lasciarlo solo? Come può voltargli le spalle, quando il fervore di Rin è la ragione per cui ogni mattina si trascina in quell'ufficio?

'Avanti, vorrai mica farlo bussare alla tua porta incazzato nero e finire per sbatterlo fuori con le lacrime agli occhi, vero?' Si ripete all'alba di ciascun nuovo giorno.

'Assolutamente no.' è la risposta che si dà, alzandosi dal letto e preparandosi per andare al lavoro. 'O finirò di nuovo per farlo scappare.'

Ha atteso che ritornasse per così tanti anni, lo ha desiderato così fortemente, che ora è disposto a tutto pur di farlo restare.

Anche a far finta che l'amicizia gli basti, che non gli importi se tra di loro non scoppierà mai la scintilla e Rin non lo vorrà mai al suo fianco come amante.

 

"Mi pare di capire che non abbiamo indizi sull'identità del nostro uomo, ma conosciamo chiaramente cosa accomuna le sue vittime e dove va abitualmente a cercarle..." Prosegue, scacciando dalla mente quei pensieri così inutili e negativi. “Il che dovrebbe rendere più facile sorvegliare i nostri sospettati. Data l'impazienza di entrare in azione, suppongo tu abbia già stilato una lista di persone di cui dovremo controllare i movimenti nelle prossime settimane - se ci va bene, perché potrebbe darsi che si sia accorto di aver destato troppo l'attenzione e non agisca per un mese buono o anche di più - nonché gli spostamenti ed i loro alibi per le notti degli omicidi. Controllare ogni cliente sarebbe infattibile, quindi avrai già sicuramente ristretto il campo, giusto?"

La domanda è retorica; Sousuke non ha bisogno di ricevere una risposta perché già sa quanto il suo interlocutore sia impulsivo e come parta sempre in quarta senza avere alcun piano. Le buone intenzioni sono il suo forte; del resto (che poi sono dettagli, _diciamocelo_ ) se ne può occupare qualcun altro. 

"C-certo!" Mente spudoratamente. "Però credo che sarebbe comunque consigliabile infiltrarsi. Uno di noi due potrebbe fare da esca e approfittare per mettere sotto torchio quanti più clienti possibili mentre l'altro potrebbe agire, beh… fingendosi uno di questi ultimi."

Una strategia elementare, presa probabilmente da qualche film o telefilm poliziesco visto recentemente. 

Tanto semplice da convincere Mikoshiba non appena gliene parlano: porterà via loro un sacco di tempo, darà difficilmente risultati concreti - come è stato con gli agenti che se ne occupavano in precedenza - ma se tutto va bene in fondo avranno informazioni sul giro della prostituzione che di solito non hanno abbastanza motivi di ottenere. Saperne di più non guasta mai, mettere in prigione un assassino farà bene all’immagine del dipartimento, e magari questi due agenti impareranno qualcosa di più sul loro lavoro.

Calza a pennello, insomma.

Sousuke non può che adeguarsi, prendendosi l'unica soddisfazione di vincere contro Rin alla morra cinese e di essere sotto copertura come 'cliente' e non come gigolò.

 

Non è stupito che 'Matsuoka' faccia subito furore, finendo per attirare l'interesse del più popolare tra i ragazzi che lavorano nel quartiere, un tale Kisumi Shigino. Non lo sorprende neanche che quest'ultimo lo prenda subito in simpatia; Sousuke ci ha passato una notte soltanto, con Shigino, ma è quasi certo che trovi adorabile quanto Rin arrossisca per un nonnulla, s'imbarazzi e finisca magari anche per piangere dal nervoso per delle vere sciocchezza... ed intrigato che al tempo stesso sappia tirare fuori un fascino magnetico, quando la situazione lo richiede. 

Sebbene Kisumi dia loro parecchie informazioni riguardo ai suoi colleghi, ci sono alcuni di cui sa poco o nulla.

Nanase, per esempio. Hanno avuto un diverbio per via di un certo Tachibana, uno di quelli che non pagano per il sesso, che invece sembrerebbe agire semplicemente da eroe che sta cercando di levare un disperato dalla strada. Uno di quelli che finisce per innamorarsi davvero della sua missione, ma che ti fa credere che sia innamorato di te, insomma. 

Kisumi non vuole averci niente a che fare. Ad ogni modo, suppone che dal momento che l'unico con cui vada Nanase sia il suddetto Tachibana sia impossibile che s'allontani di propria volontà con lo squartatore.

A meno che quest'ultimo non si alteri per il freddo rifiuto di Nanase e non lo costringa a seguirlo con la forza.

Non è solito farlo, ma per lui potrebbe fare un'eccezione. 

Sousuke stesso ha sentito fremergli le mani, quando gli è stato rivolto uno sguardo carico di disgusto e disprezzo accompagnato da un annoiato: ‘sloggia, non sono interessato,’ non appena s'è avvicinato.

Meglio tenerlo d'occhio, per sicurezza. Senza coinvolgere troppo Rin, magari.

Fortunatamente, c'è qualcun altro che sembra essere in confidenza con lo stronzetto. Uno che, essendo un'altra possibile vittima e portandosi pure lui un discreto numero di affezionati ed abituali avventori in una stanza d'albergo, potrebbe tornargli veramente utile.

Kisumi gli può offrire soltanto una descrizione sommaria di questa persona, e un nome: Nagisa Hazuki.

È un lunedì di qualche settimana più tardi, quando accosta la macchina vicino ad un ragazzo dai capelli biondi.

"Sto cercando un certo Nagisa.... Mi sono giunte alcune voci, e sarei interessato ad attestarne la veridicità. Non ti tratterrò per molto, a meno che questi non ti convincano a restare più a lungo." Gli dice, mostrandogli che si può permettere di averlo a sua disposizione per diverse ore. "Che ne dici, ragazzino? Ti va di salire?"

Nagisa non si fa attendere. La porta scatta rumorosamente e poi cigola, lasciando entrare uno spiffero d’aria fredda della notte. Il biondo sospira sollevato, trovando un po’ più di calore ad avvolgerlo, tanto che il ragazzo sente già i muscoli sciogliersi appena.

“Quali ‘voci’ vorrebbe verificare, Agente?” Chiede, sporgendosi verso di lui senza una minima ombra di vergogna, e con il trucco leggero rovinato appena appena, a regola d’arte, per mostrare che si è fatto carino per i suoi clienti, ma che si tratta di un ragazzo selvaggio, che vive al di fuori delle regole rigide imposte dalla sua società, che a volte indossa delle gonne carine e le indossa proprio per scatenare delle reazioni in chi gli sta attorno. “E lei è venuto qui solo per parlare con me? Ne sono così onorato, Agente,” continua, con una mano che già si fa strada su per una coscia, leggera e suadente. 

Sousuke lo osserva, per un momento ammaliato come di fronte ad un serpente, ma poi si schiarisce la voce, afferrando la mano della prostituta per allontanarla da sé. “Sto investigando sullo squartatore. Quello che ha fatto fuori tutti quei ragazzi nei mesi scorsi…”

“Ah, sì, quello,” Nagisa risponde, sempre con un tono giocoso, ma nella sua testa sta già elaborando l’informazione. Non è un cretino, e nonostante il fatto che non abbia paura di essere preso di mira, la notizia che ancora il tipo non sia stato preso non rende la sua notte più semplice o sicura. Però almeno non hanno abbandonato il caso. Almeno c’è ancora qualcuno che ci sta lavorando, si dice. “Come posso aiutarla?”

“Due cose: informazioni su Nanase. E cosa si dice nel giro, in caso tu sappia—“

“Haru-chan? Che c’entra lui? Tanto lui sta sempre con Mako-chan, non vede praticamente mai nessun altro… praticamente sono fidanzati, senza essere effettivamente fidanzati. Se questo tipo si avvicinasse a Haru-chan per qualsiasi motivo, lui gli soffierebbe contro tipo gatto e sparirebbe. Infatti mi ci è voluto un pezzo per farci amicizia, ma non parla molto,” Nagisa risponde, rilassandosi contro il sedile comodo e morbido e — Dio benedica l’invenzione del riscaldamento, le sue dita sembrano già vive di nuovo, il suo corpo pare essere fatto di gelatina ora che il calore lo culla tanto delicatamente che non si rende nemmeno conto di star parlando molto più del solito. Come quando era ragazzino e nessuno riusciva a spegnerlo. “Comunque sì, siamo compari, più o meno. Cioè, abbiamo questo rapporto in cui io gli parlo, lo leggo, e tiro a indovinare come gli sia andata la giornata, e poi nomino Mako-chan e lui si accende tipo lampadina, però sa, non lo fa come potrei fare io quando mi parli di cibo e caramelle, lui si illumina ma lo fa, come dire, solo con gli occhi? Mako-chan lo tratta proprio bene,” aggiunge quasi senza respirare, prima di guardarsi attorno e poi rendersi conto che sta spiattellando cose su Haruka ad un completo sconosciuto. Anche se quello sconosciuto si tratta di un poliziotto, e quindi teoricamente si può fidare. 

 

Sousuke si acciglia, con in testa solo una frase: ‘fallo stare zitto’. Eppure non lo fa, lo lascia parlare perché in fondo anche se non gli interessa nulla di cose inutili come quelle, almeno ha verificato che questo Nagisa e Nanase si conoscono abbastanza bene, almeno, da intendersi.

“Okay, ma a parte le… caramelle e la roba inutile, ti ha detto qualcosa su questo criminale?” Chiede, interrompendo il monologo su quanto Nanase sia un tipo strano. 

Nagisa arriccia le labbra, stringe gli occhi, si guarda attorno con quella faccia, per poi concludere che no, da Haruka non ha mai sentito un fiato sull’argomento. 

“No. Non mi pare. Di solito l’unica persona di cui parla - quando parla - è Mako-chan. E Mako-chan è praticamente un samaritano, capito? Cioè, il tipo è praticamente un santo. E so che la cosa suona sospetta, infatti gliel’ho detto, ‘guarda che Mako-chan pare troppo bello per essere vero, scommetto che ammazza gente quando non sta con te,’ e lui mi ha solo detto di no perché una volta sono stati appartati tutta una settimana insieme e il Giovedì era saltato fuori un corpo morto, però Mako-chan era con Haru-chan, quindi insomma mi ha detto che non è possibile. A parte il fatto che Haru-chan è una lucciola scadente visto che non si vede praticamente con nessun altro, ma comunque gli credo,” risponde finalmente, di nuovo in una cascata di parole. Sorride, addirittura, per poi sbattere le palpebre e realizzare che le banconote sventolate sotto il suo naso prima non sono ancora nelle sue tasche. “Agente, è tutto? Vuole farselo un giretto con me?” Chiede, infatti, con un cinguettio piuttosto malizioso, e gli occhi talmente dolci che ovviamente si tratta di una trappola. Per spillare soldi. Insomma, Nagisa ha già avuto questo tipo di incontri in cui la gente tentava di farlo chiacchierare solo per avere un pompino gratis ‘in amicizia’, ed una volta lui ci è pure cascato. Ma dagli errori si impara. 

 

Il poliziotto si trova a stringere le mascelle fra loro, in un breve silenzio che punteggia lo spazio fra loro come il ticchettio di un orologio, con tutto quell’ammontare di stranezze come prima di tutto la chiacchiera sorprendentemente facile di questo ragazzo, e poi il fatto che sembri allo stesso tempo un tipo ‘a posto’, ‘in gamba’, senza scheletri nell’armadio, ma anche una persona in qualche modo posseduta da un kappa sgusciato da un fiume per mietere vittime sulla terraferma usando a suo vantaggio tutte le debolezze individuali dell’animo umano.

La mano del più giovane è tornata sulla sua coscia, la accarezza con lentezza, spostandosi un po’ più su ad ogni battuta, mentre gli occhi color magenta della prostituta restano fissi, le palpebre calate appena per dargli un’aria ipnotica. E questa volta Sousuke non la sposta, ma prende un lungo respiro pensando che beh, almeno ha cavato dalla bocca del ragazzo tutto quello che poteva ricevere - insomma, non proprio, visto che Nagisa ha parlato di sua volontà, senza avere bisogno di sotterfugi come avrebbe dovuto usarne anche solo per aprire una conversazione con Nanase. A proposito…

“Senti, ma com’è che Nanase ha un cliente solo? Cioè, come fa Tachibana a sopportarlo?” Chiede, mentre tira l’altro verso di sé e lo tocca sotto la maglietta stretta. 

Nagisa ridacchia, agile nell’oltrepassare la leva del cambio e sedersi a cavalcioni sopra di lui con aria vittoriosa. Non attende a lungo prima di togliere la maglietta, rimanendo a petto nudo per lasciarsi toccare, cosa che Sousuke fa con circospezione, senza fretta, e trovando una scusa per staccare lo sguardo dagli occhi circondati dal nero sbavato appena della matita. 

“Non lo so. Credo si conoscano da tanto, comunque quando io ho iniziato Haru-chan era già abbastanza conosciuto nel giro. E a quanto sembra già si vedeva con Mako-chan. Secondo me è stato il suo primo cliente e gli è piaciuto talmente tanto che a questo punto penso che paghi per vederlo. Intendiamoci, è bello come una torta alle fragole, dico Mako-chan,” il biondo risponde volentieri, appoggiandosi al volante con le spalle per inarcarsi, per mostrare meglio il petto. “Comunque non lo so. Glielo chiederò. ‘Ehi, Haru-chan, come mai ti scopi solo Mako-chan? A questo punto trovati un altro lavoro,’ qualcosa del genere.”

Sousuke gli lancia una occhiata dal basso, una piuttosto sorpresa, oltre che lievemente scocciata anche se è stato lui ad avvicinarsi per primo. 

“Ma tu parli sempre così tanto?” Chiede, per poi stringere le labbra. “E perché a così tanta gente frega qualcosa di Nanase?” Aggiunge, con i palmi delle mani che esplorano la schiena asciutta del ragazzo. Che sorride, facendo spallucce. 

“Credo sia il fatto che è un tipo strano, e che è bello da morirci sopra,” risponde, per poi fare l’occhiolino. “E a lei perché frega qualcosa il fatto che alla gente freghi qualcosa di lui?” 

Sousuke sbuffa, e poi afferra il viso di Nagisa con un gesto piuttosto brusco, finendo per piantarsi le sue labbra sulle proprie, e lo bacia in modo freddo, mostrando perfettamente di essere stato colto sul vivo. Davvero, che ci trova Rin in quel Nanase? Perché è da giorni che non fa altro che trovare modi per ficcarlo in discorsi riguardanti l’investigazione, quelle poche volte in cui Sousuke può parlargli senza sventare la copertura. E ogni volta Rin trova un modo per ficcare questo fottuto Nanase nelle loro conversazioni. _Certo, Rin, continua a parlare di un altro quando stai con me_.

“Non me ne frega niente,” borbotta, con le mani che improvvisamente si fanno veloci e bisognose di toccare più pelle nuda, con il petto che sobbalza per i respiri che si sono fatti più veloci; respiri e poi ansiti che si rincorrono nell’aria rinchiusa fra loro, le labbra che cercano un contatto, qualcosa in grado di fargli smettere di pensare ancora a Rin anche se in fondo un po’ è colpa sua. 

 

Per un attimo gli pare di ricordare le serate passate con Rei, quando il sesso era ancora sporco, rapido come un lampo e fatto di respiri affrettati, silenziosi, grugniti che cercavano in tutti i modi di nascondere o camuffare per non farsi beccare dai genitori dell’uno o dell’altro. Gli viene in mente il sesso senza controllo e senza ritmo che gli lasciava il corpo a pezzi, ma era felice. Mentre l’Agente di Polizia si spinge senza sosta dentro di lui, mentre lo tiene stretto e lo scopa con forza, lo allarga, mentre sente il suo cazzo coperto dal silicone che scivola dentro di lui e preme, preme fortissimo, pulsa. Nagisa chiude gli occhi, non si accorge che fuori ha iniziato a piovere, ma il suono si mescola con quiete, subdolo, al suono dei loro respiri. Sousuke è bello, è così bello che potrebbe farsi pagare solo per essere guardato, e invece Nagisa si sta facendo pagare per qualcosa che farebbe anche gratis. Lo stringe fra le cosce, con suoni sporchi che gli escono dalle labbra, suoni che chi lo vede solo di giorno non si aspetterebbe mai di sentire da lui. Non gli capita spesso di provare piacere autentico in questo lavoro, ma dopotutto non gli capita nemmeno di farsi scopare da uomini effettivamente attraenti, creature dalle quali si farebbe tirare i capelli e rovinare del tutto.

Ma quest’uomo che chiaramente muore per un altro pare così triste, mentre spinge e si svuota. Sembra così logorato eppure determinato a continuare a respirare che questa prostituta, questo ragazzo così giovane e sincero, non sa fare altro che lasciargli un bacio, prima di abbandonarsi contro il sedile accanto al sinistro, con i respiri che si abbassano di volume, appannano i vetri. Solo allora si accorge che sta piovendo, guarda i vestiti buttati nel relativamente piccolo abitacolo, sospira. 

“Quant’è?” Sousuke chiede poi, appena ha recuperato il respiro, guardandosi attorno. La viottola sembra deserta, per fortuna.

Nagisa gli rivolge uno sguardo stanco, prima di ridacchiare. 

“Cinquemila,” risponde, con gli occhi che si chiudono per qualche secondo prima di cominciare a rivestirsi. 

Sousuke lo guarda, poi guarda le sue banconote, e poi fuori dal finestrino, con aria pensierosa. 

“Sei sicuro che vada bene se ti lascio qui?” Chiede, tornando a guardare l’altro giovane che nel frattempo ha già quasi finito di rivestirsi. 

“Sopravvivrò,” il biondo replica con aria vaga, ma a Sousuke non sfugge lo sguardo preoccupato nei suoi occhi. 

“Ti porto a casa.”

Nagisa lo guarda, poi sbatte le palpebre e infine si apre in una risata quasi bambinesca. “Sei carino. Posso darti del tu, no? Oh, e come ti chiami?” Chiede, ma subito afferra la giacca della divisa leggendo il nome. “… Sousuke. Okay, se non ti dà fastidio allora portami a casa, per favore, Sou-chan.”

La palpebra di Sousuke si contrae per un secondo. “Solo se non aggiungerai mai più quel - _chan_ al mio nome,” risponde, ma già avvia il motore, iniziando a fare manovra. 

Nagisa ride ancora. “Posso accendere una sigaretta?” Chiede, elusivo. “Ne vuoi una anche tu?”

Il poliziotto gli lancia una breve occhiata, e sospira. “Non fumo.”

Nagisa annuisce, accendendo la sua comunque. L’Agente lo osserva ogni tanto, quando Nagisa gli dà indicazioni per l’hotel dove dorme, o quando digita messaggi o gioca col cellulare. Quando scende, lo tiene d’occhio mentre trotterella verso la porta, prima di girarsi a salutare. 

Sousuke memorizza la posizione sul suo GPS, non si sa mai quando avrà bisogno di parlargli di nuovo. O per qualsiasi altro motivo.


	3. Capitolo 2

Dopo settimane di appostamenti, di indagini, non sono più vicini alla cattura dell'assassino di quanto non lo fossero prima di scendere in campo. 

Non hanno qualcuno che possa immedesimarsi un serial killer e dica loro qual è la prossima mossa da fare, loro. Chi ha stilato il profilo psicologico del loro uomo l'ha fatto da dietro una scrivania, e non intende certo contribuire ulteriormente alla risoluzione del caso in prima persona. Non è saltato fuori ancora nessun testimone che abbia visto qualcosa di significativo, e sebbene Rin stia facendo da esca - la più invitante che ci possa mai essere, secondo Sousuke - la loro strategia non sta portando nessun risultato.

Nessuno sembra dispiacersene, anzi ricevono addirittura incoraggiamenti da parte di Mikoshiba a “continuare così, ragazzi! State facendo un ottimo lavoro.”

Esattamente le stesse parole che usa quando Momotarou ed Aiichirou gli sfuggono per una manciata di secondi di ritardo, quasi avessero avuto una soffiata all’ultimo minuto circa l’arrivo della volante sul luogo del loro ultimo furto. Chissà da chi, eh. 

Sbeffeggia pure i suoi agenti, dicendo loro tutto il loro talento e l’ineguagliabile impegno ancora non possono nulla contro l’abilità e la fortuna di Momo e del suo degno compare.

 

E Rin, ora, non sembra disposto ad accettare che i loro continui fallimenti vengano elogiati.

“Comandante! Ancora non abbiamo la più pallida idea di sia l’assassino! Chiunque sia dietro a quegli atroci delitti presto o tardi farà una nuova vittima. Se, come temiamo, si è momentaneamente preso una vacanza perché sa di aver attirato l’attenzione a tal punto da coinvolgere la polizia… Io e Sousuke soltanto non possiamo coprire l’intera città se decidesse semplicemente di cambiare zona, una volta sopraffatto dal desiderio di uccidere ancora. Ci servono rinforzi.”

“Ed io vorrei anche darveli, ma non dipende da me.”

‘Quanti uomini vuoi che impieghi per qualcuno che, tutto sommato, libera le strade da gente non proprio per bene, Matsuoka?’ È la tacita domanda. “Quando si rimetterà in azione, non vi ci vorrà molto per acciuffarlo. Basterete voi due. Ne sono sicuro.”

Se ci fosse Momo tra le vittime non se andrebbe così, scrollando le spalle e fischiettando tranquillamente.

Sarebbe tutto estremamente più frustrante, se ogni sua serata si concludesse con la sua abituale chiacchierata con Rin che lo aggiorna, sulla mancanza di sviluppi, lamentandosi profusamente al riguardo e mettendosi a tessere le lodi di Nanase che è riuscito a batterlo ancora una volta in chissà quale nuova sfida. 

Perché quei si divertano a vedere chi arriva prima in cima ad una scalinata, ad appurare chi trattenga il fiato più a lungo o sputi più lontano gli sfugge.

 

Sarebbe frustrante, a livelli davvero insopportabili, se dopo aver messo giù il telefono (o aver pagato le loro due birre, le poche volte che riescono ad incontrarsi in un locale) non finisse per bussare sempre alla stessa porta. 

Insomma, i puerili passatempi di Rin impallidiscono di fronte alle continue visite a Nagisa da parte di Sousuke. 

Se si limitasse a farci un paio di scopate, potrebbe semplicemente etichettarsi come un patetico depravato disposto perfino a sborsare parecchi soldi pur di avere un buco in cui ficcare il suo cazzo. 

Se si limitasse a parlare delle indagini, con lui, potrebbe giustificare i loro frequenti incontri come misura necessaria per tenere in piedi la sua copertura.

Ma ci sono serate in cui Sousuke non parla affatto, ed altre in cui la parlantina di Nagisa riesce a coinvolgerlo e senza nemmeno accorgersene si ritrova a chiacchierare – o almeno, a comunicare con qualcosina in più dei soliti borbottii, sbuffi e grugniti – delle vite non vissute, delle persone ormai fuori dalla loro portata o che forse non lo sono mai state.

Nessuno dei due le menziona con rimorso, o rimpianto. Non è che altro una constatazione dei fatti. Entrambi sanno che non alzeranno un dito per cambiare le cose, che tutto sommato va loro bene di proseguire lungo la strada che si sono scelti. 

Più s’incontrano, più è affascinato da come il ragazzino riesca a farlo sentire speciale. Apprezzato, e non solo per il suo fisico. 

Inizia perfino ad aprirsi di più (no, non in quel senso, anche se… sì, diciamo che sta inaspettatamente rivalutando l’idea di farsi scopare, di essere il passivo e non soltanto quello che sta sotto) alle proprie piccole perversioni, ad un uso non convenzionale delle manette e all’utilizzo di frustini, bende e corde. 

Un paio di mesi fa non sarebbe stato tanto interessato ad affinare le sue capacità di fare nodi perfetti, di conoscere a fondo l’arte dello shibari per poterla poi proporre al loro prossimo appuntamento. Non si sarebbe messo a cucire divise da scolaretta nel tempo libero, a comprare orecchie da coniglietto ed altri accessori di dubbio gusto nei sexy shop.  
All'inizio provava anche a trovare un nobile scopo alle sue azioni, ma niente è convincente e credibile quanto la realtà: vuole spiccare tra gli innumerevoli clienti di Nagisa, vuole essere il migliore. Desidera essere ricordato negli anni a venire, e non come un divertente personaggio di cui fare menzione per stemperare l'atmosfera. No, dovrà diventare leggenda. Arrivare ad un livello che altri non saranno mai capaci di eguagliare. Solo così potrà ritenersi soddisfatto, e smettere del tutto di andare con la lucciola.

E benché sappia che è solamente bravura nel proprio lavoro, gli piace pensare che quest'ultimo gradisca davvero la sua compagnia. Potrebbe provare a non pagarlo, per averne la conferma, ma ancora non s’è deciso a fare il suddetto tentativo. Rischierebbe di perdere il suo miglior informatore (ebbene sì, si è ben presto rivelato più utile ed affidabile di Shigino, nonché decisamente meno irritante), e per cosa?

Per autocelebrarsi? Per consolarsi di non avere alcuna possibilità con Rin?

No, non è così disperato.

 

Anzi. La loro indagine non li starà portando a scoprire il colpevole degli omicidi, per il momento, ma un piccolo progresso c’è stato. In tutt’altro campo, però.

“La meni tanto con ‘sta storia che avrei una cotta per Haru, che poi… ma quando mai, sono semplicemente una persona più socievole di te, che non ti sforzi nemmeno di mettere a proprio agio la gente e di farci amicizia… e poi regolarmente mi molli al bar o chiudi il telefono nel bel mezzo di una conversazione per andarti a sbattere Hazuki?” Sbuffa Rin, una sera, prendendo Sousuke completamente in contropiede.

È gelosia, quella che sente nella sua voce? Possessività nei confronti del suo più caro amico, che non vuole dividere con nessuno? Semplice egocentrismo, preoccupazione di non essere più il fulcro dell’esistenza del suo fedelissimo Yamazaki?

“Chi mi sbatto non sono affari tuoi, Matsuoka.” Replica, incapace di nascondere l'imbarazzo ed il fastidio che prova.  
Non sa bene come interpretare l’inattesa - insperata - recriminazione del collega, e la cosa lo fa davvero incazzare. 

Rin lo afferra per il colletto, sbattendolo contro il muro. Sono così vicini che a Sousuke basterebbe chinarsi giusto qualche centimetro, per posare le proprie labbra sulle sue. Dovrebbe farlo. Confesserebbe i suoi sentimenti in maniera inequivocabile ed allo stesso tempo, giudicando quella che sarà la reazione dell'altro, saprebbe se sono ricambiati. Ed invece lo respinge, se lo leva di dosso con una spinta tanto violenta da farlo quasi cadere a terra e se ne va sbattendo la porta.

 

“Sono un codardo.”

Sono le prime parole che dice a Nagisa qualche ora più tardi, dopo essere entrato nella stanza d'albergo che è diventata ormai per lui una seconda casa. “Morirei per lui, ma sarebbe più facile prendermi una pallottola al posto suo piuttosto che baciarlo. E non è nemmeno per paura di essere respinto, ma...” No, non sarebbe quello lo scenario più terrificante per Sousuke. Ha passato così tanti anni sicuro di essere innamorato del suo collega, a persuadersi che quando usciranno ufficialmente insieme sarà capace di tirare fuori un lato romantico ora inesistente e che il sesso tra loro sarà assolutamente fantastico...   
Sarebbe tremendo scoprire di aver preso un abbaglio, accorgersi di essersi fissato con un'idea e non di aver mai voluto veramente essere il ragazzo di Rin. Se lo baciasse e non provasse niente, nemmeno il minimo brivido, ne avrebbe la conferma. 

Non è pronto a fare questo passo, per ora. Non sa se lo sarà mai. 

“Meno male che ci sei tu, quando mi serve qualcosa di semplice e trasparente.” Continua, arruffandogli i capelli e baciandogli una tempia. Sono piccole dimostrazioni di affetto che dovrebbero metterlo in guardia, far suonare un campanello d'allarme nella sua testa e renderlo conscio che affezionarsi a Nagisa non rientrava nei piani. Ed invece, nella sua testa, tutto tace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa sembra essere un po' di più di una occasionale scopata, insomma. XD


	4. Capitolo 3

Nagisa ci si è abituato abbastanza in fretta, alla presenza di Sousuke. E certamente non gli dispiace sentirlo parlare di quello che gli piace, di _chi_ gli piace, delle sue abitudini e anche quando non parla sembra che non importi, dopotutto. Non gli dispiace nemmeno aprire la porta della stanza per poi quasi danzare di lato, con un cenno complice e giocoso di saluto, prima di ridacchiare un po’ alle attenzioni che riceve. E poi piega la testa di lato, guardando all’insù col nasino un po’ accartocciato. 

“Buongiorno anche a te,” risponde sarcastico, apparentemente offeso, ma poi scoppia in una leggera ridarella, prendendo una delle grandi mani abbandonate pigramente ai fianchi di Sousuke, per poi trascinarlo verso il letto. “Se vuoi qualcosa di semplice sei proprio nel posto giusto, lo sai” continua spingendo l’altro fino a farlo sedere sul letto. Sousuke non protesta, anzi questa è una delle poche occasioni in cui può abbandonare lo stress del dover controllare la situazione attorno a sé, in cui può semplicemente farsi guidare da un altro. 

“Mmh. Con cosa giochiamo oggi, Sou-chan?” Nagisa chiede poi, decidendo di non menzionare _Rin-chan,_ e riferendosi agli oggettini e costumi che Sousuke gli ha già fatto indossare durante la loro frequentazione. E sarebbe semplice dirsi che è solo per evitare l’imbarazzo dell’affrontare il discorso di nuovo, ma dato che dopotutto - e tanto per cambiare - gli piace essere onesto con se stesso, Nagisa in qualche modo sa che non vuole sentire Sousuke parlare di altro che della sua giornata, delle indagini, di quello che ha mangiato a colazione se proprio devono parlare. O meglio ancora, vorrebbe solo sentire Sousuke parlare di quanto Nagisa sia carino e invitante quando chiude le labbra attorno al suo cazzo, quanto sia dolce quando geme e quanto sia piacevole immergersi nel suo calore in contrazione, le cose che dice a volte dopo il sesso sudaticcio e caldo nella sera. Tutto ma non altri giri senza fine attorno alla cotta enorme che Sousuke ha nutrito tutto questo tempo per Rin. Vorrebbe scuoterlo e ripetergli fino a convincerlo che l’unica via d’uscita è dirlo con chiarezza, guardare Rin negli occhi e farglielo sapere senza risultare contraddittorio o poco chiaro. Eppure lo sa, qual è la situazione. È come avere una conversazione con qualcuno che non si riconosce, quella persona invece si ricorda l’incontro che si è avuto, però si finge di ricordare perché ammettere il contrario sarebbe imbarazzante, e più si parla più la sensazione di disagio cresce mentre si schivano domande compromettenti, magari qualche silenzio fra una parola e l’altra dà un po’ di sollievo, ma sembra sempre che prima o poi l’altro capirà che non ci si riconosceva per niente fin dall’inizio. 

E poi, se tutto va bene, ci si separa e tutto è andato liscio, si torna a casa e si continua come prima, dicendosi che ‘ _wow, meno male non se n’è accorto_ ’. 

 

Eppure lo capisce lo stesso, che lui ci sta ancora pensando. Quindi sospira, appena appena con un po’ di senso di sconfitta, mentre come al solito si adopera per fare il suo dovere: fargli dimenticare tutto. Ci riesce, per qualche minuto, la durata di piccoli baci lasciati in scie umide sul petto del poliziotto, giù vertiginosamente verso gli addominali, lo coccola, lo stuzzica, estrae lievi grugniti dalla sua gola come fosse una magia. 

“Siediti sulla mia faccia,” Sousuke finalmente risponde dopo aver borbottato un ‘buongiorno’. Appoggiato sui gomiti con, più o meno, la stessa intenzione di dimenticare tutto ciò che concerne Rin, guarda il corpo snello e sodo di Nagisa mentre si spoglia, un po’ goffamente, con la luce dei lampioni che lo tocca appena. 

“Aspetta,” aggiunge, ripensandoci. Nagisa si ferma, lo osserva con la testa piegata di lato, e poi ride gattonando accanto all’altro.

“Cosa c’è, non vuoi più leccarmi?” Lo provoca, trascinando un paio di dita giù per il petto largo e tonico del poliziotto, si sistema al suo fianco e prende a baciare la pelle attorno ai capezzoli, prende tempo, tiene il suo cliente caldo. 

Sousuke lo osserva a sua volta, gli accarezza i capelli chiedendosi perché abbia cambiato idea così all’improvviso. Si chiede anche perché le sue mani finiscano per stringere il viso del biondo, alzare il suo mento verso il proprio così da poterlo baciare, come se… come se Nagisa fosse Rin, e come se Nagisa potesse sostituirlo. 

Ma è una _cazzata_. Anche se riuscisse ad immaginarlo, non sarebbe una esperienza completa. Quando lo bacia, non è il sapore che si immagina sulle labbra di Rin. E perciò bacia quelle di Nagisa attirandolo a sé, stringe il suo corpo piccolo e compatto contro il proprio, con brividi che scorrono come mormorii sulla sua pelle. Passa le dita fra capelli morbidi e mossi che non potrebbero mai essere come quelli lisci di Rin, i quali forse avrebbero una qualità più grezza, proprio come la sua personalità. Ci pensa su, all’acutezza negli angoli di Rin, alla generale ruvidezza che mostra al mondo per nascondere la sua stessa fragilità e dolcezza. 

Della dolcezza sembra invece che Nagisa ne abbia fatto uno scudo impenetrabile. Una dolcezza forse un po’ triste, un po’ calcolata, ma in qualche modo genuina lo stesso. Sembrerebbe di avere a che fare con uno strato molto spesso di gelatina che assorbe le ferite. Niente sembra mai disturbarlo. Però Sousuke è anche cosciente del fatto che forse Nagisa non mostra mai se stesso sul lavoro. La cosa ha senso, in fondo anche lui spesso finisce per indossare una maschera ridicola e fredda, o ridicola _perché_ fredda. 

Rompere il silenzio, come accade spesso, spetta a Nagisa. “Come mai stai facendo il muso? Non va bene, dovresti divertirti. Sei qui con me, basta che mi dici cosa vuoi che faccia e io ti farò stare bene.”

Sousuke rivolge gli occhi verso di lui, incapace di guardarlo con lo stesso distacco dell’inizio e lo sa, si è reso conto di essersi affezionato, alla fine. La cosa sembra spaventarlo lievemente, un po’ perché non dovrebbe fraternizzare col lavoro e questo non è molto professionale, e un po’… perché sa che ci sono persone che finiscono per innamorarsi, o meglio diventare ossessionati nei confronti di una prostituta. E storie del genere diventano difficili da spiegare anche a se stessi, quindi si raccomanda di starci lontano.

Una prostituta, si dice, una persona che paghi per farti credere che si stia divertendo come te, una persona che alla fine vuole solo i tuoi soldi. 

Inoltre, ne ha già le tasche piene di complicazioni sentimentali, e non ha bisogno di averne altre per la testa, per di più sul lavoro. Lo sa bene, eppure la sua espressione dapprima indurita si distende, la qual cosa sembra riflettersi anche sul viso di Nagisa. 

“Non è niente. Vieni qui,” mente, e il giovane biondo lo sa, ma dopotutto è così che dovrebbe essere. Seppellire un problema sotto brevi minuti di sesso, concedersi di non pensare per un momento, semplicemente fermare il mondo abbastanza a lungo da riprendere il respiro e abbassare il volume a zero per godersi un po’ di pace.

 

Il bassoventre brucia, i brividi ribollono verso il petto, le sue dita si stringono attorno a ciocche bionde mentre la sua erezione sparisce e riappare quando Nagisa con rumori umidi, addirittura osceni, riemerge ad ogni boccata, come se si tuffasse in lui, con la lingua che scorre instancabile sulla punta quando deve respirare. Sousuke lo guarda con le dita che giocano fra i suoi riccioli, qualche lieve grugnito che sfugge ogni qualvolta le labbra piccole di Nagisa si stringono attorno al glande.

“Ti piace, Sou-chan?” Nagisa chiede con una voce vellutata, leziosa, le dita che ora scorrono attorno alla punta, la stuzzicano, e la sua lingua rosa spunta appena in modo giocoso. 

Sousuke si acciglia di nuovo, questa volta però con un piccolo sorriso soddisfatto mentre accarezza la testa dell’uomo fra le sue gambe. Non dice nulla, ma lascia che le dita sottili di Nagisa continuino a muoversi su e giù per la sua lunghezza, che lo stimolino ancora, che lo facciano pulsare e gli svuotino la mente. Sospira, stringe le dita attorno ai capelli biondi dell’altro, le stringe così forte che quasi fa male, ma Nagisa riprende a succhiare e lo avvolge di nuovo, con una silenziosa risata che fa vibrare la sua gola. 

Quando Sousuke si svuota nel preservativo, Nagisa deglutisce attorno a lui, solo per giocare, perché sa che al poliziotto piace essere provocato. Gli piace farsi stuzzicare solo per afferrare Nagisa e rivoltarlo contro il materasso per baciarlo mentre ancora sa di silicone con sapori fruttati artificiali. Oggi la sua bocca sa di fragola. 

Gli occhi di Nagisa si ammorbidiscono, solo per un momento, accetta e non restituisce il bacio tenendolo solo per sé, ma stringe l’altro con le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi. È duro, voglioso, ma in fondo quelle poche volte in cui gli capita di esserlo sa che venire non è una priorità - è sempre l’altro che dovrebbe farlo.

Sousuke però stringe il suo pugno attorno al sesso del biondo, lo fa irrigidire per un momento, e quello lo guarda con uno sfarfallio confuso degli occhi. 

Vuole vedere che espressione fa quando viene, quando viene davvero, non quando fa finta. Tutte le altre volte in qualche modo Nagisa è riuscito a non mostrarglielo, ma ora lo masturba velocemente, quasi crudelmente, osservando il suo viso anche solo per curiosità.

“Lo Squartatore…” Nagisa gli ricorda in un soffio, incerto sul cosa fare; chiedendosi se dovrebbe bloccarlo o cosa, se parlare del motivo per cui Sousuke si trova lì potrebbe spingere entrambi via da ciò che sta accadendo. Via dal fatto che fin dall’inizio si è dimostrato un tipo gentile, che non lo ha guardato come si fa con un sacco di rifiuti sul ciglio della strada. Ma ci sono tante persone in gamba al mondo, pensa, quindi perché si sta sciogliendo per Sousuke, un poliziotto, uno di quelli che di solito tratta i ragazzi come lui come se non fossero altro che una scocciatura o un oggettino per soddisfarsi alla svelta? 

“Dopo. Adesso voglio guardarti.”

 

E dopo essere venuto nella sua mano calda, un po’ ruvida, Nagisa chiude gli occhi, immagina il mare ed il calore di una giornata d’estate che non sente più dentro di sé. Sorride, con malinconia, quando guarda Sousuke che si riveste. 

“Dì, ma a te interessa davvero della gente come me?” Chiede poi, lievemente sardonico, mentre con le gambe incrociate sul materasso, ancora nudo e con un posacenere accanto, accende una sigaretta e lancia una occhiata di sottecchi al poliziotto mentre si lava il viso nel bagno della stanza, entrambi ricostruendo i pezzi di quel guscio che hanno costruito attorno a loro. L’altro gli lancia un’occhiata, sospira, e si asciuga il viso per poi dirigersi di nuovo verso il letto, per poi sedervisi sopra. 

“Perché me lo chiedi?”

Nagisa ride con uno sbuffo di fumo che sale appena, voluttuoso, prima di disperdersi nell’aria della sera che entra dalla finestra ora aperta. 

“Non so, è una domanda come un’altra.”

“Sei un buon informatore. Shigino di solito passa metà del tempo a provarci e l’altra metà a lagnarsi della sua clientela, e Rin…” 

Sousuke si interrompe, scuote la testa. Eccola di nuovo, la sua ossessione. Questa volta se l’è quasi andata a cercare. Nagisa lo osserva, piega la testa con una espressione pensierosa, e poi gli soffia addosso una nuvoletta di fumo.

“Ehi!”

“Quanto a lungo hai intenzione di girare attorno al problema?” Finalmente gli chiede, accigliandosi. “Siamo praticamente amici a questo punto, posso dirti che sei un cretino con una laurea in Imbecillità Applicata a tenerti questa cosa dentro,” aggiunge con un piccolo ghigno canzonatorio che non è esattamente da lui. 

Sousuke incassa in silenzio, fissando gli occhi sul pavimento. 

“Ehi, senti, se vuoi ti posso fare da Cupido,” l’altro continua. “Basta che la pianti di venire da me con ‘sta faccia da funerale e che la pianti di lamentarti del fatto che Rin-chan non ti si fila. Almeno cambia il disco.”

Non lo sa nemmeno, Nagisa, perché la cosa lo irriti tanto. O perché gli interessi. O perché stia parlando così liberamente di un argomento che non lo riguarda. Sa solo che ormai brucia, sentire il nome di Rin strofinato contro di lui come se Rin fosse l’unica cosa che esiste al mondo, come se in fondo lui non fosse davvero altro che un buco in cui sfogare la frustrazione di un amore non corrisposto, anche se la freddezza crudele di quella sensazione la capisce fin troppo bene. Non gli interessa nemmeno il fatto che parlare così non è da lui, e non sono affari suoi, eppure non può nascondersi più l’acidità creata dal sentirsi usato nonostante quello sia il suo lavoro.

“Fottiti. E comunque che te ne frega? Io vengo da te per scopare, non per farmi fare terapia di coppia.”

“Non è terapia di coppia se non sei in una coppia,” Nagisa gli ricorda volendo rigirare il coltello, senza scomporsi neanche un po’.

“Grazie per la nota,” Sousuke ribatte subito, irritato, prima di rialzarsi e poi pescare il portafogli dai propri pantaloni e infine gettare un po’ di banconote sul lenzuolo. 

“E grazie a Lei per aver fatto affari con me,” l’altro risponde allegramente, ma con un velo distaccato, afferrandole e contandole. “La prossima volta eviterò di fare domande.”

Sousuke annuisce, ancora appena un po’ irritato, ma si rilassa lanciando una occhiata all’altro e denotando come sembri davvero che tutto gli scivoli addosso. Un po’ lo invidia. Che _finga_ di non essere toccato dal mondo o no, lo invidia.

“Ci vediamo, Nagisa.”

Non gli serve nemmeno guardarlo per sapere che il suo trillo di “ciao, Sou-chan” trabocca di miele. Mentre in bocca lui sente amarezza più di quanta ne avvertisse prima. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ride* madonna ssk quanto sei disagio *lo coccola*


	5. Capitolo 4

 

Si è sbagliato, è evidente. 

Ciò che vuole da Hazuki è soltanto del sesso. Un paio d'ore in cui sfogare tutta la frustrazione accumulata in una settimana, nient'altro. Francamente prova imbarazzo nel realizzare quanto inappropriato è diventato il suo comportamento con lui negli ultimi tempi: non è il suo analista e nemmeno un suo amico, perciò Sousuke avrebbe fatto meglio a starsene zitto.

Invece no, si è fatto prendere la mano, spinto dallo straordinario talento del suo amante. 

Si è sentito in dovere di dimostrare di essere alla sua altezza, di essere diverso da altri che passano la notte in sua compagnia, benché non fosse assolutamente necessario. Ciò, però, non implica alcun interesse verso Nagisa come persona.

Eccolo, il suo errore. Sousuke ha scambiato le proprie manie di perfezionismo, il suo voler strafare a tutti i costi e rendere noto al mondo di essere il migliore in tutti i campi (e, in questo determinato caso, anche tra le lenzuola) per qualcosa di decisamente più profondo. Un barlume d'affetto, un accenno di amicizia.

 

Per sua fortuna, è rinsavito non appena la lucciola si è improvvisata consulente sentimentale, dispensando consigli non richiesti su come sbloccare la situazione tra lui e Rin. 

Come se già non fosse cosciente che non può rimandare la sua confessione all'infinito, che non può aspettare il momento _giusto_ perché non arriverà mai e che in fondo loro si conoscono da così tanto tempo che non esistono variabili in grado d'influenzare l'esito di una sua eventuale dichiarazione. 

Che sia ora, o tra qualche paio di mesi (ecco, sì, forse se lasciasse passare un'altra decina d'anni, be', la cosa avrebbe un certo peso...). Che quelle parole siano dette a lume di candela, o in pieno giorno, camminando lungo un viale di ciliegi in fiore... Che Rin gli risponda tenendo in mano una bottiglia di vino rosso o una pistola, pronto a fare irruzione nel covo di qualche malvivente... Non farebbe davvero alcuna differenza. 

Tuttavia, agire è più facile a dirsi che a farsi... specie dopo anni d'indecisione ed inattività.  

È come programmare il viaggio dei propri sogni, senza mai decidersi a comprare il biglietto. ' _Troppo costoso. Non è stagione_.' Mormora una voce, nella tua testa. ' _E poi, ti ricordi che puoi nemmeno prendere ferie abbastanza lunghe per farlo come sideve, con calma? Tra l'altro, hai sentito dire che non è questo granché, giusto? C'è chi ne è rimasto veramente deluso_.'

E cominci a chiederti se ne valga davvero la pena, e ti rispondi che sì, dovresti proprio deciderti a partire e fregartene delle recensioni negative. Okay, lo farai. La prossima estate, magari. Così potrai programmare tutto fin nei minimi particolari, ed avrai pure un altro po' di tempo per immaginare quanto sarà fantastico. Ma l'estate successiva, naturalmente, rimandi di un anno ancora. Non si può mai essere abbastanza pronti.

Insomma, il punto è che sa perfettamente che Nagisa ha ragione. Solo che... Be', insomma... Il fatto è che non viene pagato per dare la sua opinione sulla faccenda, ecco. È pur vero che la colpa dell'accaduto ricade interamente sulle spalle di Sousuke. Non è stato certo Nagisa a prevaricare i limiti di una relazione strettamente _professionale_ , a menzionare la sua vita al di fuori della loro solita stanza in hotel (dopo un pomeriggio passato a lavare l'auto, trovando peli e macchie negli angoli più remoti dell'abitacolo ha deciso che no grazie, preferisce rotolarsi tra le lenzuola e lasciare il lavoro _sporco_ a qualcun altro), e finendo inevitabilmente a parlare di Rin. Dev'essere ben frustrante sentir continuamente menzionato un collega, mentre stai facendo del tuo meglio per soddisfare il tuo cliente. 

 

' _Perché ti ostini a venire da me e non te ne vai da Rinrin_?' potrebbe chiedergli, quando il suo lauto compenso non sarà abbastanza per passare sopra all'irritante cotta di Sousuke per Matsuoka. Non saprebbe come ribattere, a parte che con un eloquente "Zitto e succhia."

No, non è corretto lasciare le cose come stanno. Non tra lui e Nagisa, perlomeno. 

Le soluzioni a sua disposizione sono due: smettere di vedersi, senza cercare di colmare il vuoto e di anestetizzarsi dandosi all'alcool o alla droga come fan gran parte degli altri agenti o assicurarsi di tenere una certa distanza - emotiva, non fisica - una volta chiusa la porta alle sue spalle.

Sta decidendo quale sia l'opzione migliore per entrambi - ovvio che ad Hazuki i suoi soldi non facciano schifo, e che Sousuke sia decisamente più attraente, ben dotato e bravo a letto di tre quarti degli uomini che solitamente frequenta... ma a tutto c'è un limite, esatto? - quando viene avvicinato da Nanase.

"Non sono interessato. Manco se mi paghi." Premette, seduta stante, non desiderando che l'altro venga a sapere che, in realtà, più di una volta ha pensato di scoparlo con tanta violenta passione da fargli sparire quell'espressione di sufficienza e disgusto che ha perennemente impressa sul volto. 

"Neppure io, Yamazaki, tranquillo." Risponde Haruka, ma non c'è traccia di scherno nella sua voce. Non lo sta sfidando e non sembra avere intenzione di fargli presente che un atteggiamento tanto difensivo non fa che affermare l'esatto contrario di ciò che il poliziotto ha appena detto.

È un passo falso fin troppo frequente per Sousuke, ultimamente. L'ha compiuto con Nagisa, quando questi gli ha fatto notare che sarebbe anche ora di rivelare a Rin ciò che prova. L'ha ripetuto, nuovamente, con Nanase in questo preciso istante.

Presto o tardi lo farà anche con il proprio migliore amico, e non potrà sperare che lasci correre.

"Cazzo vuoi, allora?" Può soltanto sperare che non abbia nulla a che fare con Rin, ma essendo ben consapevole di quante ore passino insieme - praticamente l’ottanta percento del loro tempo libero - è alquanto improbabile. 

Potrebbe anche darsi che Nanase si sia accorto di qualche strano individuo interessato al suo 'rivale'. Pochi immaginerebbero quanto sia sensibile, perspicace ed attento - neanche lontanamente indifferente quanto si crede, in sostanza - rispetto a ciò che lo circonda e alle persone che gli capita d'incontrare anche una volta soltanto... Odia ammetterlo, ma Sousuke non si stupirebbe se avesse rimandato la sua abituale nuotata notturna ( _no, sentiamo, quale altra ragione avrebbe per indossare sempre un costume da bagno sotto ai jeans_?) per riferirgli di aver individuato l'assassino finora sfuggito alle forze dell'ordine.

D'altro canto, proprio perché è così perspicace, avrà senz'altro già intuito che Rin è sotto copertura. Quindi perché mai rivolgersi a Sousuke?

"Sapere che intenzioni hai con Nagisa. Prima lo cerchi continuamente, poi ti volatilizzi di punto in bianco. Prima lo tratti come un amico, o quasi, ed ora lo eviti manco avesse la lebbra. Liberissimo di ritornare dietro alla tua scrivania e smettere di fingere che te ne freghi qualcosa delle nostre vite, eh. Sarebbe sicuramente preferibile al tuo tenerlo d’occhio da lontano, costantemente, facendo la figura dello stalker.” 

Wow, non ha mai sentito Nanase comunicare usando frasi tanto lunghe. Cosa non si fa per i propri amici, eh?

"Non sapevo ci tenessi alla mia reputazione." Sbuffa, inarcando un sopracciglio e provocando una reazione esattamente identica nel suo interlocutore. 

"Non è certo di te, che mi frega qualcosa."

"Lo terrò presente, okay? Chiarirò le cose con Nagisa questa sera, comunque. Contento? Se qui c'è qualcuno che deve stare tranquillo, Nanase, quello sei tu." 

 

Haru non è per nulla convinto di potersi fidare di un tale pavido, indeciso, idiota e si ripromette di sincerarsi personalmente che l'ottusità del suddetto non ferisca una delle persone a cui più tiene (e che è meglio non venga mai a sapere quanto gli è caro, altrimenti gli si attaccherà addosso come una ventosa, è garantito). 

Ora come ora, tuttavia, non può fare altro che aspettare ed osservare l'evolversi della situazione. 

 

Ad insaputa di entrambi, non molto lontano, una conversazione non poi così diversa dalla loro sta avendo luogo tra Rin e Nagisa.

"Le mie intenzioni, Rin-chan? Ovviamente voglio spillargli fino all'ultimo centesimo, trovare qualche scheletro nell'armadio con cui ricattarlo e poi godermi i frutti del mio duro lavoro alle sue spalle. Anche se più che alle sue spalle, il lavoro lo faccio di fronte, in ginocchio o di sopra, a cavalcioni..." Se la ride, osservando la faccia sconvolta dell'uomo al suo fianco. Gli starebbe anche simpatico, e ne ammira il fascino ed il magnetismo naturale nonché l'innato carisma, ma a forza di sentire il suo nome uscire dalla labbra di _Sou-chan_ , beh, prova una certa puerile soddisfazione nel prenderlo un po' in giro "... oppure chissà, può darsi che io voglia solamente fare il mio lavoro. Se t'infastidisce che mi venga a cercare, è con lui che devi discuterne, non con me. 

Maschera la sua gelosia, la sua possessività nei confronti di Sousuke dietro ad una falsa premura rivolta verso il suo giovane collega, ma Nagisa ha anni d'esperienza alle spalle che l'hanno reso alquanto esperto nell'interpretare i comportamenti altrui e comprendere il vero fine a cui essi mirano. Non avrà perfettamente chiaro in che rapporti siano Rin e _Sou-chan_ (evidentemente non in quelli che vorrebbero... ed è _stupido_ nonché immaturo che la cosa lo renda piuttosto contento, perché la natura della loro relazione non dovrebbe interessargli affatto), ma gli è chiaro che dietro all'avvertimento ' _Allontanati ora, prima di affezionarti troppo a Yamazaki. Ho notato come vi guardate, voi due... Siete peggio di Tachibana e Haru, e come per loro anche per voi non può venirne fuori niente di buono_ ' si nasconde tutt'altro messaggio.

' _Stagli lontano. Non osare guardarlo. Giù le mani dalla_ ** _mia_** _proprietà, Hazuki_.' Gli sta dicendo, ma francamente Nagisa non capisce come si possano avanzare pretese su qualcuno che non si ha il fegato di portarsi a letto. Lo vuole tutto per sé? Che lo venga a prendere, allora, invece di aspettarsi che sia lui a spingerlo tra le sue braccia.

"I-infastidirmi? E perché mai? Lo dicevo per te. Mi sa che quello si sta prendendo una cotta per te, e sarebbe una bella seccatura, no? Ma fa un po' come vuoi. Non sono certo affari miei." Borbotta, punto sul vivo.

"Apprezzo il pensiero, ma so badare a me stesso."

A dover far chiarezza sulle proprie intenzioni, tra l'altro, non è certo Nagisa.

Non serviranno parole, no. Sente di conoscere Sousuke abbastanza da sapere che se tornerà ad accostare la volante lungo il suo marciapiede e ad abbassare il finestrino di fronte a lui - è da ormai un bel pezzo che non succede! Troppo! - sarà perché ha capito se lo vuole come amico o come amante. Entrambi? O addirittura come altro, come qualcosa di più?

 _Oh, andiamo_! Alle favole non ci credono neanche più i bambini.

Eppure, nonostante il professionale distacco che _dovrebbe_ provare per Sou-chan, spera di rivederlo ancora.

 

 

 

"Ci rivedremo presto, Nagisa-kun. Te lo prometto,” mormora un uomo seduto per terra in un condominio dall’altra parte della strada, con le spalle alla finestra e gli occhi che spiano mentre affila la propria lama. È un posto piuttosto desolato, lascia sempre entrare poca luce perché preferisce che meno persone possibili lo vedano. È costantemente circondato di bruttezza, ma forse se un giorno riuscirà a far vedere a _Nagisa-kun_ che lui è degno di condividere la propria bellezza… forse potranno andare da qualche parte assieme, godere l’uno dell’altro senza limitazioni né altre presenze attorno a loro. Questo è quello che vuole per sé, e per Nagisa. 

Come nessuno dei due si sia accorto di essere osservato è un mistero, pensa mentre osserva Matsuoka lasciare l’albergo dove _Nagisa-kun_ accoglie i propri clienti. Tanto meglio per lui, che preferisce vedersi con la sua vecchia fiamma tra un altro paio di settimane. Non è del tutto pronto per incontrarlo, in questo momento. Quasi, sì, ma non ancora.

Neanche nelle sue più ardite fantasie, Nagisa potrebbe figurarsi di cosa sia capace la stessa persona che anni fa ha lasciato perché “troppo pura, troppo ingenua.” 

Ma ora è cambiato, ora si è sporcato le mani ed ha creato capolavori partendo dai rifiuti.  
Lo chiama ‘Lo Squartatore’, quella rozza plebaglia che non è in grado di capire la sua arte, di comprendere che la _materia_ va dissezionata per portare in superficie il suo vero valore. Un valore che, poi, il resto del mondo non sembra mai vedere nemmeno sotto la superficie. Dovrebbero amarlo perché fa risvegliare nelle persone un piccolo palpito di umanità quando al telegiornale viene annunciata un’altra vittima dello ‘Squartatore’. Magari è una attenzione effimera, eppure esiste. Eppure i media sono così volgari, nessun giornalista ha idea di cosa si percepisca quando si prende in mano una mano che si raffredda, non sanno quanto ci si senta vivi a poter uccidere qualcuno, quanto quella sensazione sia inebriante, quanto sia alla pari con una iniezione della droga più potente sul mercato.  
Adesso sì che ha qualcosa da offrire alla persona che ama. Spazzare via la concorrenza, far piazza pulita di tutta quella gentaglia che osa credersi allo stesso livello di _Nagisa-kun_ , quando invece non vale nulla. Non finché non è lui a darglielo, quel valore. Dovrebbero ringraziarlo per i suoi servigi, davvero. Non lo fanno mai, quegli zoticoni screanzati. Non lo farà neanche _Matsuoka-san_ , ma non ha importanza. Non è la loro gratitudine, ciò che cerca.  
È il concretizzarsi della sua visione, che ardentemente desidera.  
La vita, la bellezza, l’amore… sono tutte cose troppo belle per durare. Sbocciano, e poi rapidamente appassiscono come i ciliegi in fiore. Il venire fatto a pezzi sotto quegli stessi alberi è la dipartita migliore che ‘RinRin’ possa desiderare. Kisumi? Oh, lui lo terrà da parte per il gran finale, in caso.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quanto disagio. Io non.


	6. Capitolo 5

Come cazzo ha fatto a non accorgersene? Neanche la recluta più incapace nell’intero distretto non si sarebbe accorta di venire spiata. E non si sarebbe certo appartata come se nulla fosse con quel quattrocchi che sembra così imbranato. Chiunque abbia guardato un horror sa che chi appare innocuo è in realtà pericolosissimo. Chiunque tranne Rin Matsuoka, a quanto pare. Come, alla pari dell’ultimo dei pivelli, si sia quasi lasciato drogare è un mistero, e se non fosse stato per il suo addestramento nel combattimento corpo a corpo, probabilmente quella siringa l’avrebbe messo fuori uso. E mai come ora è grato che Sousuke gli abbia trasmesso la sua diffidenza, almeno quando si tratta di accettare un drink: mai bere qualcosa che non si è preparato lui stesso e far sempre bere il primo sorso del suo bicchiere a chi ha insistito per offrirglielo, stando ben attento che non ci sia uno scambio di bicchieri. Si sarebbe svegliato su un tavolo operatorio, probabilmente, con il ventre aperto ed un paio di arti in meno, se non fosse scappato a gambe levate. Se non fosse stato più fortunato di tutti gli altri. Tremante, terrorizzato, si attacca al citofono dell’unica persona che può proteggerlo e dargli conforto. È la prima volta che ha visto la morte in faccia – sì, d’accordo, magari è un po’ melodrammatico… se ne rende conto, ma non riesce a fare diversamente, okay? – ed ora vuole soltanto sentirsi vivo. “Sousuke? Apri questa cazzo di porta… Ti prego.” “Rin?”  
“Sousuke! Apri, cazzo, apri…”   
Sousuke si gratta la testa, pigiando il bottone che fa scattare la chiusura della porta principale. Di solito chiederebbe svariate verifiche, ma quella è senza dubbio la voce di Rin, anche se suona irriconoscibile per gli ansiti ed il puro panico che scorre in essa.   
“Oh, mioddio, grazie,” l’altro esala appena vede il viso familiare del collega e vorrebbe abbracciarlo, piangere magari, ma in questo momento lo spavento è ancora troppo.  
“Che succede, Rin?” Sousuke chiede, sbarrando gli occhi sorpreso ed ora anche preoccupato.   
“Lo Squartatore. Mi… è venuto da me,” Rin rivela concitato, immediatamente, mentre sbircia fuori dalla porta prima di chiuderla. Quasi si aspetta di vedere quel tizio proprio lì, col coltello in mano, allo stesso modo in cui l’aveva scorto pochi minuti prima mentre correva come un dannato. Ha avuto un sacco di esperienze spaventose, incontrato un sacco di tipi inquietanti… ma quello ha vinto il premio.   
Sousuke lo fissa, per qualche istante, e nemmeno ci pensa prima di afferrare le braccia dell’amico, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Cosa? Cos’è successo? Chi è? Stai bene?” Chiede, sparando una domanda dietro l’altra mentre lo guarda da sopra a sotto un paio di volte per controllare che non ci siano ferite, il cuore che gli batte improvvisamente fortissimo. Cosa che, se possibile, non fa altro che mettere Rin ancora più in ansia.   
“Sto bene, sto bene!” Rin abbaia, e poi chiude gli occhi per cercare di calmarsi. “Dio, sembro una principessina indifesa. Sto bene, è che… dovevo stare più attento. Non me l’aspettavo, però,” spiega, e prende un paio di respiri lunghi per calmarsi, una delle prime cose che ha imparato facendo questo lavoro. Sousuke lo osserva qualche secondo, prima di afferrare un suo braccio e trascinarlo verso la cucina.  
“Oi, Sousuke, che fai?”  
“Niente, però pensavo volessi qualcosa da bere. Così, per provare a rilassarti. Tanto sei al sicuro adesso.”  
Rin sbatte le palpebre, con aria sorpresa, e poi annuisce, rendendosi conto di quanto il suo corpo fosse teso, e perciò rilassa almeno le spalle, sospira e poi si lascia condurre in cucina, dove Sousuke estrae una bottiglia di vodka dal frigo.   
“Woah, partiresti con la roba pesante da subito?” Rin chiede, sbattendo le palpebre e poi ridacchiando.   
“Uhm, ho solo questa…” Sousuke risponde, guardando di nuovo la bottiglia e poi piegando la testa. “Non va bene?”  
Rin scuote la testa, e fa spallucce iniziando a sentire un po’ di calore, e con i tremori che iniziano a cedere.   
“No, va benissimo. Grazie, Sousuke. Casa tua era il posto più vicino dove sapevo sarei stato al sicuro,” risponde, con un lieve, sebbene teso, sorriso. Il padrone di casa fa lo stesso, annuendo mentre afferra due bicchieri da una delle porte superiori della cucina, e ne piazza uno davanti a Rin per poi riempirlo.   
“Ti va di raccontarmi cos’è successo esattamente?” Chiede poi, stringendo le dita attorno al proprio. Si è abituato piuttosto in fretta all’idea di sconosciuti che mettano le mani sull’uomo dal quale è ossessionato, ma se è qualcuno che addirittura gli vuole fare del male… quello non può accettarlo.   
“Beh… questo tipo con gli occhiali mi trova al pub e mi dice che gli piacerebbe venire con me, e quindi io gli ho detto di venire al solito posto, di sopra…” Rin inizia, e sorseggia il liquido semi-trasparente. “E insomma lui non sembra niente di che, sembra un tizio un po’ sfigato, ma non un pazzo, sai… solo un po’ timido. E quindi facciamo un po’ di conversazione, io gli faccio qualche domanda normale: ‘che lavoro fai, chi ti ha parlato di me’, niente di che. E ad un certo punto lui… si offre di prendermi da bere e io gli dico sì, ovvio, però noto che il tipo è andato dall’altra parte del bancone e lo vedo trafficare, quindi quando torna gli dico, ‘ehi, non per fare quello che non si fida di nessuno, ma non è che ci hai messo roba dentro?’ E ti giuro lui mi guarda con l’occhiata più inquietante che abbia mai visto, ma mi dice di no. Però io non mi fido, gli dico che ho cambiato idea, e lui tira fuori un coltello enorme dal nulla. Ma poi dove cazzo la teneva tutta quella roba?” Si interrompe, accigliato. “Insomma, tira fuori questo coltello da cucina e mi dice di seguirlo fuori, io sono disarmato quindi cosa faccio? Lo seguo. E poi davanti a tipo… una intera strada, mi punta il coltello alla gola, quindi io mi difendo, lo spingo via, lui quasi mi tira il coltello contro ma intanto io sono già scappato, e lui mi insegue tenendo sempre questo fottuto coltello in mano, ti giuro: era una immagine da film horror. Avrei voluto avere una pistola.” Il suo viso si contorce in una smorfia, e poi Rin si passa le dita fra i capelli di nuovo. “Ho avuto paura.”  
“Immagino,” Sousuke risponde, le dita che si muovono irrequiete. “E poi è sparito?”  
“Ti giuro, ce l’avevo dietro fino a cinque minuti prima di arrivare qui, ma poi è sparito… però io la corsa fino a qui l’ho fatta lo stesso. Di inseguirlo non se ne parlava, visto che ero disarmato. Ma ho chiamato la Centrale,” Rin risponde, stavolta afferrando la bottiglia e riempiendosi il bicchiere da sé. “Probabilmente ha capito che non poteva prendermi.”  
Sousuke non ne è sicuro, ma non comprende bene cosa stia sospettando egli stesso. 

Un altro paio di bicchieri dopo, scende il silenzio. Forse Rin non vuole più parlarne, forse si vergogna, o forse è già brillo e non gli va di parlare. Dopotutto, non va nemmeno a Sousuke, che al momento è solo felice che stiano avendo una conversazione al sicuro, e non in Ospedale, o peggio.   
“Scommetto che adesso stai pensando che sono un fifone, eh, Sousuke?” Chiede in tono vagamente scherzoso, per rompere il silenzio, ed a quel punto arrossisce, forse per la vergogna, o forse per qualche altro motivo. Sousuke sa che non dovrebbe seguire le proprie sensazioni, quelle sono sempre state pessime consigliere, e di sicuro non dovrebbe mettere per prima cosa i propri sentimenti o gli impulsi fuori controllo, ma a quel punto si avvicina con la sedia e stringe il viso di Rin fra le proprie mani, per poi prendere un lungo sospiro.   
“No. È che sono così contento che tu stia bene,” mormora, per poi abbracciarlo, lo stringe al petto come fosse un tesoro prezioso. Rin sussulta, sorpreso, con gli occhi che si aprono spalancati, poi si rende conto della gamba fra le proprie.  
“Sousuke…?”  
Se potesse pensare lucidamente, fra il sollievo, l’alcol e tutte le parole che non ha mai detto, Sousuke si darebbe del pezzente che reagisce in modi prevedibili, ma sapere che rischiava di non riavere Rin con sé sembra avergli fatto cambiare idea su un sacco di cose. Una persona qualunque farebbe quella vacanza alla quale pensava da tanto se sapesse di essersela persa per un soffio, se sapesse di aver rischiato di non avere più alcuna possibilità di andarci. Sousuke ha quasi perso Rin prima di potergli dire che ha vegliato su di lui tutti questi anni cercando di non esporsi, cercando di non cambiare le cose, uccidendosi per non baciarlo e non portarlo a casa, non portarlo a letto e non rivelare troppo delle cose che lo rendono indifeso.   
“Rin, ascolta… sono un coglione,” inizia, e poi aggrotta le sopracciglia. Non è proprio un incipit romantico.  
“E questo lo sapevamo,” Rin risponde, mezzo ironico e mezzo sconvolto, anche se non è poi così estraneo alle dimostrazioni di affetto fra loro due.   
“Non mi prendere per il culo, sto cercando di dirti una cosa che non ti ho mai detto perché, uh, perché avevo paura, okay?” Sousuke ci riprova, e arrossisce furiosamente, cosa che, se Rin non fosse spiazzato e se non fosse ancora abbastanza scosso, lo farebbe ridere.   
“Beh, cos’è?” Replica, alzando un sopracciglio.   
Il moro si bagna le labbra, volta la testa per provare a nascondersi - anche se a questo punto è piuttosto patetico e inutile - e poi si ripete che potevi perderlo e non avere mai una possibilità di dirglielo.   
“Ti amo. D-Da quando eravamo al Liceo, anche da prima,” finalmente sputa, e la sensazione è così strana e inaspettata. Pensava si sarebbe liberato, pensava tante cose, aveva ripetuto la scena nella sua testa mille volte, includendo anche possibili ostacoli o interruzioni, eppure uno schiaffo è l’ultima cosa che si sarebbe mai aspettato.   
“Fammi capire, tu mi vieni dietro da anni e me lo dici proprio ora che ho bisogno di qualsiasi cosa tranne che di altre… stronzate come questa?” Rin gli urla addosso tutto d’un tratto rabbioso, per poi spingerlo via. “E comunque lo sapevo. Cazzo, stavo solo aspettando te a questo punto.”  
“Lo sapevi?” Sousuke ripete in tono quasi incolore, avendo palesemente ignorato tutto il resto. E Rin, come si era arrabbiato tutto di un colpo, ora si sgonfia a mo’ di palloncino, poi sospira piano.   
“Ci vorrebbe un deficiente per non capirlo, ma speravo mi sbagliassi,” il rosso ammette, passandosi le dita fra i capelli e poi facendo schioccare la lingua, scocciato. “È un casino allora.”  
Sousuke lo capisce. È complicato: sono colleghi, e nel mezzo di una investigazione che ha preso entrambi sul personale. Metterci di mezzo altro non farebbe altro che aumentare lo stress per tutti e due. Eppure Rin ha anche un altro problema: non ha idea di che cosa provi, di preciso, nei confronti di Sousuke. Non è che non ci abbia mai pensato in quel senso, e non è che ogni volta che lo immagina non riesca perfettamente a figurarsi idilliaci scenari, magari anche litigi violenti, ma anche momenti di pace, risvegli felici, forse un futuro in un altro paese. Sarebbe tutto molto bello, indubbiamente.  
Ma il fatto è che a tutte queste cose ha capito di non tenerci abbastanza da farle avverare. Rin è uno che corre dietro ai propri desideri senza mollare mai la presa se li vuole davvero realizzare. È disciplinato abbastanza da inseguire qualsiasi preda, sbranarla, farla propria.   
Quella preda è un altro. Ma se fosse facile distinguere con precisione e certezza cosa sono i pensieri che a volte passano per la sua testa, se li potesse etichettare senza dubbio, se solo si conoscesse davvero un po’ meglio di quanto crede, allora saprebbe rispondere. Non è che crede che quei pensieri nei confronti di Sousuke siano irreali, o che non contino. Dopotutto, se ci ha pensato significa che il desiderio, da qualche parte, c’è.   
“Rin, andiamo a letto,” l’altro dice, nel frattempo, alzandosi e tirandosi contro il suo corpo con una sicurezza che sta solo mostrando al di fuori, mentre segretamente si aspetta con assoluta sicurezza anche un pugno dall’altro.   
Diretto, Rin pensa, e poi aggiunge, perché no? Se qualcosa può fargli dimenticare la paura, se può sfogare l’adrenalina ed il terrore totale che ha appena provato, lo farà. In fondo, ora si trova al sicuro, e c’è tanta energia sotto pelle ora, tanti pruriti che vuole grattare via anche solo per sapere se erano davvero quelli a renderlo inquieto tutto il tempo. Stringe le dita attorno ai capelli di Sousuke, ringhia sulle sue labbra quando lo bacia, si aggrappa alla sua stupida felpa macchiata di chissà cosa, ed annuisce con uno sguardo liquido che ha poco di ragionevole e molto di istintivo.   
Tutto il corpo di Sousuke semplicemente smette di agire secondo una logica, qualcun altro forse prende il comando del suo corpo, perché semplicemente è come se mollasse il volante della sua auto durante un inseguimento e quella inseguisse da sola il sospetto; afferra i fianchi di Rin, lo guarda in viso e lo bacia ancora, questa volta con almeno una parvenza di sicurezza che gli fa pensare ‘wow’ verso se stesso, ma dopotutto al momento un po’ tutti i suoi freni inibitori sono annullati dall’alcol. Essere brilli, come scopre poi, basta. 

E Rin suonerebbe così diverso dal solito, se assieme alle richieste - baciami, fammi stare sopra, scopami così - non ci fossero quelle indicazioni che, alla fine, vuole sempre comandare e che le cose siano fatte come le vuole lui. Mentre scende con il bacino, mentre Sousuke affonda dentro di lui ed entrambi sospirano per la pressione che aumenta, sembrerebbe che sia tutto dimenticato. Che non ci sia un assassino lì fuori che ha appena tentato di ucciderlo. Il bacino rimane fermo, il suo corpo trema, e Sousuke vorrebbe spingere il proprio con forza per entrargli dentro di più, per sentire com’è quando Rin avvolge qualcuno completamente, ma ha già problemi a rimanere lucido con le sensazioni che sta provando ora. Sicuramente c’è la tensione alimentata per anni, le fantasie che si è fatto, e quindi le aspettative, le immagini che la sua mente aveva creato mentre immaginava qualcosa di simile. Ed è tutto così accurato, la voce di Rin suona quasi rotta proprio come se l’era sentita in mente quando con le sue mani si dava qualcosa per soddisfarsi, senza poterlo fare davvero mai. La sua pelle è pallida, candida, con giusto qualche neo qui e lì che Sousuke non aveva mai visto, e sono piccole scoperte come quelle a disegnare lo stupore sul suo viso, mentre combatte per tenere gli occhi aperti.   
Entrambi ringhiano quando Rin si muove di colpo, scende fino a riempirsi, e poggia le mani sul petto di Sousuke con i suoi occhi chiusi, la bocca appena aperta, le sopracciglia giusto un po’ aggrottate.   
L’ondata di elettricità e la lava bollente che sembra scorrere dentro a Sousuke lo fanno gemere, sembra che cerchino sfogo nella sua voce, le sua dita affondate nei fianchi dell’altro così strette che probabilmente lasceranno il segno, il suo corpo che ora non può proprio più rimanere fermo. Si issa sui talloni per spingere in alto ed entrambi gemono ad alta voce, ora, i rispettivi nomi rochi da una parte e dolci dall’altra, dondolano e si graffiano, suonano smorzati quando Rin morde la spalla dell’altro, che trattiene il fiato. E quello è un po’ il suo limite, ha avuto fantasie proprio su questo, sul venire morso con quei denti innaturalmente affilati e premuti tanto forte da lasciare puntini arrossati sulla sua pelle.   
E ha avuto anche pensieri più strani.   
Quando accade, prova come una sensazione di vertigine per un istante, segno che i suoi pensieri coscienti si sono dileguati.   
Con una sicurezza nuova, finalmente, decide lui cosa fare e dove andare. Rin protesta debolmente quando viene messo a quattro zampe sul letto sfatto, e borbotta con allegati svariati insulti quando la sua testa viene premuta contro il materasso, ma poi tace quando Sousuke torna a farsi strada dentro di lui, con spinte secche e sempre più soddisfatte, i rispettivi nomi, imprecazioni, frasi lasciate vuote che tornano velocemente a rincorrersi per la stanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E finalmente s'è fatto qualcosa.


	7. Capitolo 6

Ansimano entrambi negli ultimi bagliori dell’orgasmo, mentre Sousuke tocca le cosce di Rin, lo bacia, annusa la sua pelle e i capelli rossi con la contentezza e lo stupore del realizzare che l’odore è lievemente cambiato, dopo il sesso. 

Rin sorride appena, i pensieri razionali che tornano in fila a riempire la sua testa. “È stato bello,” mormora, la schiena che si inarca istintivamente sotto le dita di Sousuke.

“Comunque, il tipo si chiama… Ryuugazaki,”  aggiunge poi, stringendo gli occhi un momento per ricordare bene, con lo spavento appena avuto che soffoca fra il piacere e gli ultimissimi vapori dell’alcol. 

Dapprima, Sousuke non sembra pensarci molto. Ryuugazaki, okay, un cognome piuttosto normale. Gli servirebbe un nome, o altro… ma i suoi pensieri continuano a tornare indietro, come un cane che vede qualcosa che lo incuriosisce e abbaia, tira per raggiungerla, insiste finché non gli si permette di avvicinarsi. 

“Ryuugazaki, hai detto?” Chiede poi, guardando di nuovo Rin che, nel frattempo, si è accoccolato comodo contro il suo petto. Dovrebbe essere una sensazione diversa, dovrebbe farlo stare bene. Eppure la sua mente continua a battere lì, _Ryuugazaki, Ryuugazaki, dove l’ho già sentito questo nome_? Rotola con la schiena sul letto, guarda il soffitto, strizza gli occhi perché ora questa domanda si sta facendo pesante, preme sullo stomaco, e poi il cuore sembra sprofondare attraverso le ossa, liquefarsi fuori dal suo corpo e affondare nel materasso. 

“…Nagisa.”

Certo! Nagisa gliene aveva parlato!

‘ _Chi è il tipo che ho visto uscire adesso_?’ ‘ _Ah, è Rei-chan. Però mi dice sempre di chiamarlo ‘Ryuugazaki-san’. Sai, abbiamo avuto una storiella tempo fa, ma adesso torna da me solo per il sesso. È un tipo a posto_!’ Aveva detto.

 _Sì, certo che lo è, Nagisa_.

Sousuke scatta in piedi, incespica tra le proprie gambe, il petto in tumulto mentre con le mani cerca freneticamente il cellulare, componendo il numero della lucciola.

 

 _Clic_.

“Nagisa! Stai bene? Ho appena capito chi è lo Squartatore, è quel tizio, Ryuugazaki! Stai chiuso all’hotel, non lasciare entrare nessuno, okay? Adesso che sappiamo chi è…” Sousuke inizia, senza attendere.

“Yamazaki-san, ti ci è voluto un po’ di tempo,” risponde una voce che _non_ è quella di Nagisa, melliflua. 

“Cos— Ryuugazaki…?” Sousuke boccheggia, e poi smette di respirare. “Cosa… Nagisa…?” 

“Nagisa-kun è vivo, per ora, ma non dovresti preoccupartene. È mio,” Rei risponde, in tono ora quasi dolce. “È mio, e lo renderò bellissimo. Vedrai quanto meraviglioso sarà quando avrò finito con lui…” 

Se non fosse terrorizzato all’idea di un pazzo assassino nella stanza di Nagisa, Sousuke commenterebbe che sembra la battuta del cattivo di un film, ma in realtà non può dire assolutamente nulla. Trema appena, lui, un uomo enorme e minaccioso alla vista. 

 _Nagisa_. Nagisa è in pericolo immediato e lui non è lì a _proteggerlo_. Si stava trastullando con Rin invece di indagare da subito… cazzo. _Cazzo_. Lo guarda, Rin, con una occhiata che spera trasmetta tutta l’urgenza che sta montando velocemente nel suo corpo. Preme il pulsante dell’altoparlante, e lascia che Rei blateri quanto gli pare. Lui deve vestirsi, prima di tutto. 

“Rei… Rei-chan, senti? Adesso Sou-chan sa che sei qui, non sarebbe meglio se te ne andassi?” Una voce apparentemente spaventata chiede, piano.

“Nagisa-kun, non vedi che sto parlando? Su, sii educato e lasciami parlare con il tuo amico… Yamazaki Sousuke.”

“Nagisa! Stai bene?” Sousuke praticamente urla, guardando il telefono mentre si riveste velocemente.

“Sou-chan!” La voce di Nagisa viene da lontano, come se fosse dall’altra parte della stanza. È evidente che entrambi i cellulari hanno gli altoparlanti attivati. 

Rin rimane paralizzato per un momento. 

“È lui,” constata, ricordando l’inseguimento di poco prima. “È lui, cazzo, e adesso è da Nagisa…?” 

 _Ecco_ perché è sparito mentre stava inseguendo Rin. Subito dopo averlo realizzato, anche quello salta in piedi, indossando immediatamente i suoi vestiti alla rinfusa, frettoloso, con le mani che tremano lievemente. Solo per un miracolo non dimentica il suo badge - quello che spesso ha scordato di portare con sé, e che ben poche persone hanno visto da quando è andato sotto copertura - quello che prima sedeva opaco sul tavolino.

“Matsuoka-san, anche tu sei lì? Ah, capisco, finalmente Yamazaki-san ha fatto la sua mossa, eh?” Rei li canzona, e ridacchia. 

“Non sono cazzi tuoi,” Sousuke rimbecca, sperando che parlare possa prendere tempo per sé. _Se piglio questo stronzo giusto perché l’ho fatto parlare, sarà la cattura più ridicola dell’universo. Quanti film di 007 ha visto questo qui_?

“Oh, Yamazaki-san… rispondevo anch’io così alle persone, quando ero ancora innamorato di Nagisa-kun, ma non gliel’avevo detto…” Rei risponde, con un tono di voce addolcito. “Sì, forse non usavo le parolacce, ma ti capisco.”

“Cosa vuoi capire? Tu sei un pazzo scatenato, io sono quello che butterà il tuo culo in prigione, quindi io e te siamo fondamentalmente diversi,” Sousuke risponde, mentre si infila i pantaloni. Poi disattiva gli altoparlanti, e copre la cornetta per bisbigliare a Rin, “ci vado io, tu stai qui al sicuro,” poi colleziona la pistola, manette e radio trasmettitore per correre fuori più veloce che può, con il cellulare incastrato fra l’orecchio e la spalla. 

“Col cazzo!” Rin risponde, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé e correndo spedito dietro alla figura dell’altro. Stavolta, però, non è spaventato, neanche se lui la sua pistola d’ordinanza non ce l’ha. 

“Ah, sento che vi state mettendo in movimento. Allora vi aspetto,” Rei continua, lezioso, prima di riagganciare.

“No! Cazzo,” Sousuke sputa, prima di ficcare il cellulare in tasca e lanciarsi fuori dall’edificio e verso il parcheggio, con Rin ai talloni che già ansima.

“No, stai qui,” Sousuke ordina, e l’altro lo fissa con rabbia mentre sale sull’auto. 

“Te l’ho detto, col cazzo. Voglio menare questo stronzo anch’io,” risponde, mettendosi seduto e indossando la cintura di sicurezza. Sousuke sospira: non ha tempo di litigare, perciò mette la macchina in moto, spiegando le sirene almeno per liberare la strada fino all’hotel dove sicuramente Nagisa e Rei si trovano. 

Sousuke sospira, concentrandosi sulla strada, visto che, apparentemente, risulta un po’ difficile mantenere il totale controllo quando si ha un certo quantitativo di alcool nel corpo… e dire che ha fermato gente con un tasso più basso del suo al momento. Rin sembra indovinare il contenuto dei suoi pensieri, perché si acciglia e sbatte le palpebre sembrando vagamente preoccupato.

“Sousuke… sei ancora ubriaco?” Chiede, riflessivamente aggrappandosi alla maniglia della macchina.

“No, no, è tutto a posto,” Sousuke risponde, evitando un gatto con uno scatto nervoso. 

“Porcap— Sousuke!” Rin strilla, impallidendo e col cuore che pompa più veloce. “Se moriamo ti giuro che ti ammazzo!”

“Non moriremo, cazzo, taci,” Sousuke risponde, a voce alta, piegandosi sul volante per vederci al massimo della precisione.

“Ma fai guidare me!” L’altro insiste, ancora con gli occhi spalancati e con l’espressione spiritata.

“No, non possiamo fermarci. O vuoi che facciamo la manovra a ottanta chilometri orari?” Sousuke chiede, lanciandogli un’occhiata.

“Guarda la strada, coglione! Va bene, va bene, ma se moriamo ti faccio il culo.”

Sousuke sbufferebbe, ridendo, se la sua mente non fosse un costante viavai di paure e apprensioni che hanno come unico fulcro e punto di fuga Nagisa, la sua protezione, e dopo aver pensato un paio di volte a cosa farebbe se lo trovasse esanime, dissanguato, nudo su un letto con la faccia a pezzetti, gli arti spezzati in angoli improbabili, come con le altre vittime… ha capito che è meglio non farlo, è meglio concentrarsi sul prendere la strada giusta, sul non ammazzare pedoni, sul non scontrare la macchina con le altre. 

A quello che lo potrebbe aspettarlo una volta arrivato ci penserà dopo. 

 

Quello che lo aspetta è una reception sbarrata e la security che si rifiuta di farli salire.

“Eddai, siamo della Polizia, fateci passare!” Sousuke sbraita per la quinta volta, il manager dell’albergo però è ferreo. 

“No. O mi mostra un mandato o io ai piani non vi faccio salire,” risponde l’uomo, sulla trentina, giovane ma anche molto fermo e risoluto. 

“Porcap— d’accordo, allora le va bene un permesso del nostro Comandante?” Sousuke interviene, chiedendo in tutta fretta di poter chiamare la centrale. 

“Comandante di Polizia Mikoshiba Seiju—“

“Capo, ci serve un permesso speciale per salire al quarto piano di questo hotel, _veloce_ ,” Sousuke ringhia, con il cuore che trema appena per l’ansia. Guarda l’orologio, e si accorge che sono passati almeno dieci minuti da quando Ryuugazaki ha chiuso la chiamata. Questo significa che come minimo ha fatto in tempo ad uccidere Nagisa, addobbarlo come gli pare - magari con il suo stesso intestino, chissà - e poi fuggire in tutta comodità. La cosa lo fa impazzire, come un animale chiuso in gabbia. 

“Un momento, Yamazaki? Che succede?” Seijuurou chiede con stupore. Non ha mai sentito il suo sottoposto con così tanta tensione nella voce. Sembrerebbe che Yamazaki sia _personalmente_ coinvolto, oltre che scioccato.

“Abbiamo trovato lo Squartatore, si chiama Rei Ryuugazaki, e se questi stronzi ci facessero passare lo staremmo arrestando adesso!” Abbaia, poi, guardando di nuovo l’orologio. Ogni secondo che passa potrebbe essere vitale e lui sta sprecandolo tutto discutendo con dei fanatici delle regole e suonando come un pazzo. Tutta la reception ora li sta fissando, e la clientela nella hall si sta voltando tutta gradualmente per guardarli.

“Sei sicuro che questo tipo sia lo Squartatore?” L’altro risponde con calma, ma suonando estremamente serio.

“Sì, ne sono sicuro, il tipo ha quasi ammazzato Rin! Cazzo, Mikoshiba, dacci questa cazzo di autorizzazione,” Sousuke replica impallidendo per l’ansia e sbattendo un pugno sul banco della reception. Ora è sicuro che chiunque si trovi a portata d’orecchio si sia fermato per curiosità o preoccupazione, e che stia fissando i due agenti. Ma a Sousuke non importa. 

“Okay, passami chiunque—“

Il manager suda freddo, nel suo metro e sessanta, ora con un taser a portata di mano. 

“Tenga,” Sousuke sibila, con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure, prima di farsi largo a forza mentre il piccolo giovane, tutto rosso per l’imbarazzo, annuisce ai membri della security di lasciar passare i due agenti.

 

“Dovevamo chiamare prima, effettivamente,” Rin considera per un momento, ansimando a metà della seconda rampa di scale. Fa persino fatica a stare dietro al fascio di nervi che è Sousuke. Quest’ultimo macina scalini su scalini, saltandoli a due a due e poi estraendo la pistola quando sono al terzo piano. Una signorina squittisce per la paura, passando di lì, appena li vede. 

“Tranquilla, torni in camera sua e non esca finché non ci sente andare via,” Rin le raccomanda, seguendo Sousuke a ruota. 

Il primo ormai ha smesso di ragionare del tutto, il suo respiro pesa come il piombo nel suo petto, eppure i suoi piedi si muovono ad una velocità che viene solo dai nervi e dall’adrenalina pura iniettata nel sangue. 

È sempre stato un tipo molto ligio alle regole e alle procedure, ma oggi non ne ricorda neanche una, carica diretto verso il corridoio a destra, finché Rin non si trova costretto ad urlargli dietro che sta andando nella direzione sbagliata. Sousuke si ferma, guarda i numeri sulle porte, impreca e poi gira i tacchi, spinge Rin di lato e carica di nuovo, annotandosi mentalmente di colpevolizzarsi per il resto della sua vita se questa manciata di secondi è stata fatale per Nagisa, o se ha comprato una possibilità per Rei di svignarsela in un taxi. Le sirene della polizia già si sentono in lontananza, ed il fatto che stiano arrivando i rinforzi lo rincuora lievemente. 

“Sousuke, ci siamo,” Rin ansima, dietro di lui, e poggia una mano sulla sua spalla. Sousuke finalmente si trova ad analizzare la situazione con un minimo di ragionevolezza: la porta non sembra spessa, ma farà molto rumore quando la butterà giù— 

“Ho la chiave,” l’altro interviene, indovinando dove i pensieri di Sousuke siano andati a parare. “Sei un coglione, questo non è un film.”

“Lo so,” Sousuke risponde, sibilando con la faccia tutta rossa, mentre estrae la pistola. 

“Ascolta, qualsiasi situazione troveremo lì dentro—“ l’altro continua, guardandolo.

“Dammi le chiavi,” Sousuke lo interrompe, stringendogli la mano, ma Rin non gli lascia prendere nulla. 

“Ascoltami, Sousuke, rinfrescati il cervello prima di fare stronzate da Hollywood.”

“C’è Nagisa lì dentro. Fammi entrare,” Sousuke sussurra, chiudendo gli occhi mentre si ripete di non strozzare Rin.

Che lo guarda, cerca di leggerlo, ma gli occhi verde acqua del suo… migliore amico? Ex-amico-amante-corrente? gli sfuggono in continuazione. 

“Cosa fai se Hazuki è morto?” Rin chiede, con un tono che non ammette alcuna via di fuga. Sousuke lo fissa, ora, duro. 

“Se Hazuki è morto prima ammazzo Ryuugazaki con le mie mani nude, e poi ammazzo te se non mi fai entrare,” risponde, tutto teso, flettendo i muscoli delle braccia. E poi scuote la testa, fa un passo indietro e piega la gamba verso il petto, per poi calciare con forza e precisione accanto alla maniglia. 

La maniglia salta con un piccolo boato, e appena la porta cigola aperta Sousuke si precipita dentro, con la pistola sollevata e lo sguardo di uno che sta cercando solo una scusa, una soltanto, per uccidere. 

 

La stanza ha l’aspetto di un territorio di guerra. Il comodino è rovesciato a terra, con tutti i preservativi, il lubrificante e i giocattoli sparsi a terra. Il letto è pieno di strappi e lacerazioni, le lenzuola sono sparse o strappate via da sotto il materasso, e due lampade sono finite a terra con tanto di vetro su tutto il pavimento - lo stesso vetro piantato sotto i piedi di Nagisa. 

Nagisa è in un angolo della stanza, in piedi contro il muro, con svariati lividi, sudato e visibilmente esausto per la lotta ma, miracolosamente, niente di più. Stringe una mano con la forza datagli dal puro istinto di sopravvivenza attorno alla lampada rotta che tiene davanti a sé, mentre con l’altra cerca di tenere lontano Rei, che ora sembra davvero arrabbiato, o peggio, disperato. Eppure entrambi voltano la testa appena odono il botto della porta che si apre  poi docilmente. Nagisa individua subito il volto di Sousuke, e sospira tremolante per il sollievo, visto che in tutto quel tempo gli ci è voluto un mezzo miracolo per non farsi ammazzare. Sarà anche bravo a difendersi, ma Rei è stato quasi letale. E meno male che qualcuno è arrivato…

“Sou-chan!”

“Nagisa…” L’altro risponde, con il nodo allo stomaco che si allenta lievemente. ‘Non sembra ferito, almeno sono arrivato in tempo,’ pensa, e poi volge lo sguardo verso Rei. Senza pensarci due volte, preme il grilletto, puntando la pistola verso la spalla con chirurgica precisione, la mano che dovrebbe tremare per l’ansia e invece _per una volta_ obbedisce al suo cervello. L’assassino cade in ginocchio, con un lamento, tenendosi la spalla. Nagisa subito salta da parte, lo supera. In volo, si getta contro Sousuke che lo accoglie a braccia aperte, anche se stupito dalla gioia con cui Nagisa lo ha appena guardato. Nel frattempo Rin li spinge da parte e si dà da fare con l’arresto di Rei, borbottando qualcosa su _questi piccioncini_. 

“Certo che è stato facile prenderti, per uno che ci ha mostrato il dito medio per mesi,” sibila, mentre fa scattare le manette attorno ai polsi dell’uomo. “Non che mi stia lamentando.” 

Rei rimane in silenzio, ha repentinamente cambiato atteggiamento. Ora si affloscia, segue i movimenti di Rin per inerzia mentre viene condotto fuori, ed un gruppo di poliziotti arriva di corsa dal corridoio a fornire rinforzi. 

“Nagisa-kun…” bisbiglia, con uno sguardo spezzato e vuoto, sconfitto. “Volevo solo…”

Nagisa rabbrividisce per la paura, per il disgusto, il senso dell’essere stato tradito, forse anche per i bei ricordi distrutti in così poco tempo. Nasconde il viso sul collo di Sousuke che lo stringe con tutto il sollievo di cui è capace, che lo tiene premuto contro il suo petto. 

“Dai, muoviti,” Rin sibila, spingendo l’altro. “Vattene e non guardare mai più il ragazzo, okay?” 

Sousuke lo osserva, mentre stringe la lucciola fra le sue braccia, incuriosito. Come mai Rin dovrebbe comportarsi in modo protettivo verso Nagisa? 

 _‘Forse è l’effetto che ha su tutti’_ , pensa guardando in basso verso il ragazzo stretto a lui, che ora sorride, gli occhi chiusi provando quella che sembra una ondata di sollievo e felicità. Una reazione sana.

Non si rende conto di avergli baciato la fronte finché non si ritrova con le labbra premute contro i capelli soffici, ora incrostati di sangue, “ti porto in ospedale,” sussurra fra le ciocche bionde, ma Nagisa si aggrappa a lui, scuotendo la testa, e mugugna un: “Aspetta.” 

Le sue dita scorrono fra i capelli corti di Sousuke, ora, le sue braccia lo stringono con tutta la forza che gli è rimasta, e sussurra, “voglio restare un po’ solo con te.”

“Nagisa… sarebbe da protocollo portarti in ospedale, possiamo stare insieme quanto vuoi quando sarai riposato e tranquillo,” Sousuke risponde, ora che è tornato a ragionare lucidamente. Nagisa sospira. “Solo un po’…”

In queste condizioni, paradossalmente, Sousuke non può dirgli di no. Perciò è il suo turno di sospirare. 

“… Va bene.”

Nagisa sorride, guardando all’insù con un sorriso più sereno. “Yay!”

“Però andiamo fuori, così puoi riposarti, e lasciami chiamare l’ambulanza fra poco, d’accordo?” Sousuke si raccomanda, accompagnando il corpo già debole dell’altro fuori dalla stanza e sulla prima poltroncina che trovano. “Sai che secondo tutte le regole incluse quelle del buonsenso dovrei buttarti un lenzuolo sulle spalle e mandarti in ospedale senza se né ma?” 

“Volevo chiederti scusa,” Nagisa lo interrompe, guardandolo con un piccolo sorriso un po’ triste. 

“Eh?” 

“Per essermi impicciato fra te e Rin-chan… non erano affari miei. Mi dispiace, ho sbagliato,” il biondo ammette candidamente, e sospira. “È solo che…”

_È solo che ero geloso._

_È solo che sono stanco di essere un giocattolo, anche se è quello il lavoro che mi sono scelto._

_È solo che mi ero stancato di sentir parlare solo di Rin-chan._

_È che volevo che guardassi me_. 

Invece poi tace, lasciando che le sue parole si dissolvano nel silenzio ora drappeggiato fra i due, finge di risolverlo con una scrollata di spalle mentre l’altro gli si avvicina, si siede sui talloni. Sousuke piega la testa, incuriosito, ma non insiste per sapere cosa c’era dietro quella frase tagliata a metà. 

“Non fa niente. Avevi ragione comunque, dovevo dirglielo prima e smettere di usare il tempo che avevo a disposizione a parlare di Rin invece di investigare,” risponde, per poi passarsi le dita fra i capelli. 

‘ _Non posso negare che mi desse fastidio_ ’, Nagisa pensa guardando altrove. A questo punto, comunque, non avrebbe nemmeno senso nascondere il motivo per cui la cosa lo facesse irritare così tanto.

“Quindi quel tipo voleva te, alla fine…” Sousuke ricomincia, abbassando gli occhi. Il non detto è che per arrivare a Nagisa, Rei abbia ucciso così tanta gente che non c’entrava nulla. Nagisa capta comunque dove il pensiero sia andato a parare, e si accartoccia con le ginocchia al petto. Sembra un bambino.

“Nagisa, non è colpa tua,” dice, picchiettandogli la fronte. “E sono contento di essere arrivato in tempo.”

Tace l’ansia provata appena pochi minuti prima, tace il fatto che giù in reception non aveva alcun controllo di sé stesso, tace queste cose perché poi le dovrebbe spiegare, e al momento, semplicemente, non ne è in grado. 

“Sono contento di non essere stato io a morire,” Nagisa gli fa eco, e poi aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Questo fa di me una persona meschina, no? Sono contento che altri siano morti al posto mio, praticamente.” 

Sousuke finalmente lo guarda, poi riflette sulla cosa. “Credo sia normale. Non significa che tu sia una brutta persona, significa che sei come chiunque altro al mondo. Non fartene una colpa. Quella è di Ryuugazaki, e solo sua.”

Nagisa si strofina gli occhi, annuisce, ma non sembra convinto. 

I due rimangono in silenzio per qualche secondo, e poi Nagisa si muove, si scosta lievemente dal poliziotto e gli lancia una occhiata diffidente prima di guardare lontano. 

“Tu e Rin-chan state assieme allora, finalmente?” Chiede, con il petto che prende a palpitare forte. La sua è una domanda retorica: nella sua mente Rin e Sousuke sono una coppia collaudata, e quindi perché immischiarsi con uno che si conosce da pochi mesi?

“No. Abbiamo fatto sesso, e— non lo so. Non so ancora come mi sento a riguardo,” l’altro risponde, confuso. 

Esatto, cosa prova ora? Rin lo considera allo stesso modo di prima o è cambiato qualcosa? Dal modo in cui si sono comportati subito dopo, la dinamica è rimasta la stessa. Sousuke fa silenzio, di nuovo, e guarda in basso mentre ci pensa sul serio. È difficile capire quale sia la sensazione di questo momento. Quella di ieri era sicuramente diversa, ma lui non è cambiato nemmeno un po’, e neanche Rin. Non ha colto segnali significativi, dai quali conclude che forse Rin non ha mai provato nulla di simile a quello che Sousuke provava nei suoi confronti. Quella consapevolezza schiaccia il suo petto: che abbia sprecato una gran parte del suo tempo? L’unica sicurezza che ha è che Nagisa è stato il pensiero martellante al centro di tutti i suoi ragionamenti nell’ultima ora, e questo non lo può negare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SSK AL SALVATAGGIO \o\ <3


	8. Capitolo 7

Lo osserva, nella penombra della sera, che più rilassato di prima si massaggia il braccio, si tocca i lividi e sibila per i dolori sottili. Un bruciore nelle viscere lo spinge, lo sfida, un pensiero si fa largo in lui: toccalo. _Toccalo_. La tentazione è irresistibile ora, e ripensa a quelle esitazioni avute con Rin, anche solo per dirgli un semplice “ti voglio bene”. 

La sua mano si stringe con delicatezza attorno a quella del più giovane, poi lo attira a sé con vigore, e mentre Nagisa squittisce sorpreso, chiude gli occhi per non affrontare la domanda color magenta davanti a sé, prima di abbracciarlo e tirarlo su in piedi. 

“Sono stato preoccupato,” ammette infine, con linee che appaiono sulla sua fronte come se il parlare ora gli costasse una fatica sovrumana. “Sono stato preoccupato per te, di non arrivare in tempo e trovarti già morto.” 

Nagisa sbatte le palpebre più volte, sorpreso dalla sincerità, piega la testa di lato, e poi un sorriso tiepido piega le sue labbra, rende i suoi occhi un po’ più vivi e concentrati sull’adesso. 

“Beh… anch’io ero preoccupato!” Nagisa ride, scacciando via l’atmosfera che nel frattempo era diventata tesa, pesante, quasi insostenibile. Almeno per lui. Sousuke stava per dire qualcosa di importante, forse? Non lo sa, e per il momento è meglio non saperlo. 

Per il momento, va bene così, stare abbracciati, condividere calore corporeo e toccarsi lievemente, intrecciare le dita senza chiedersi perché, o senza aver bisogno di pagare, di essere pagati, mutualmente consci dei propri rispettivi dubbi. Almeno finché non arrivano altri agenti, qualcuno a prendersi cura delle ferite di Nagisa, colleghi coi quali Sousuke al momento non vuole parlare.

“Allora… è finita, no?” Nagisa chiede, separandosi dal poliziotto giusto in tempo. 

È stato divertente, Nagisa pensa, ma adesso che lo Squartatore è stato preso non c’è più nulla a legarli, no? Questo tipo di conforto che la presenza stessa di Sousuke offre, quello è spaventoso. Più spaventoso, probabilmente, della consapevolezza che qualcuno potrebbe ucciderlo da un momento all’altro. In fondo, quella era una delle clausole sottintese e mai scritte nel meccanismo del suo lavoro. 

Ma stare autenticamente a proprio agio con un’altra persona al punto di aprirsi davvero? Quello rende una persona vulnerabile. Nagisa ha passato del tempo a rendersi il meno facile possibile da ferire, ha preso le sue precauzioni. 

 

Dopotutto, Sousuke non sembra pensarla molto diversamente.

“Immagino di sì,” risponde. “Adesso verrai controllato per via delle ferite, in questi giorni credo che verrai chiamato a depositare la tua testimonianza e avranno bisogno di te per sbrigare le faccende burocratiche, ma… sì, io e te non abbiamo più motivi per incontrarci.”

Non vuole pensare al fatto che solo formulare le parole ha fatto un po’ male. “Voglio dire, se tu vuoi che continuiamo a vederci non c’è niente di male.”

Quella apertura fa sorridere Nagisa. Alza lo sguardo, sorride e poi scuote la testa, silenzioso per qualche istante. 

“No, questa cosa è andata avanti fin troppo a lungo,” conclude, grattandosi il mento. Si guarda le unghie, comportandosi come se la cosa non lo disturbasse. 

Ma dopotutto va bene così, la sua routine gli calza a pennello, non legarsi alle persone gli permette solo di essere libero, e poi cosa potrebbe accadere fra lui e Sousuke? Ancora non crede molto alla favola di Rin che all’ultimo momento sarebbe diventato una cotta del passato.

Sousuke annuisce, anche se c’è della delusione nel modo in cui guarda altrove, prima di fare un passo indietro e grattarsi la nuca.

E quindi è finita, pensa, quando chiama il Comandante per farsi mandare una volante. E il resto della giornata si trascina su per la sua schiena, si attorciglia attorno al collo quando Nagisa sparisce dietro una porta per fornire la propria testimonianza. 

 _È finita_ , Sousuke si ripete. _È finita e prima te lo levi dalla testa meglio è_. 

Lo farà di sicuro. Una settimana al massimo e sarà tutto alle sue spalle. 

Però no, così non va. 

Si suppone che sia al settimo cielo, ora che gli basta uno sguardo per portarsi Rin a letto, giusto?

Non è quello che ha desiderato per anni, fin da quando ha allungato la mano sotto i propri vestiti e si è toccato per la prima volta? Scopre che no, non lo è. Non lo è affatto. Come può esserlo, quando a malapena si parlano e Rin apre bocca soltanto per parlare di lavoro o per baciarlo con una ferocia che lo lascia interdetto? Come può essere felice che l'amicizia che li legava si stia sfaldando, in una coltre di silenzi interrotti soltanto da lascivi gemiti e sospiri?

Il sesso avrebbe dovuto avvicinarli, far scoprire al suo amico quanto profondi fossero i suoi sentimenti per Sousuke e come quelli di quest'ultimo fossero rimasti invariati nel corso degli anni. 

Avrebbe dovuto appagarlo, togliergli dalla testa certi individui che non sono stati altro che un mezzo (molto piacevole, senza dubbio) per raggiungere un fine. Saranno anche dei novellini, ma come esseri umani non sono tanto sprovveduti da innamorarsi di chi attorno al proprio cuore ha costruito un muro per poter più tranquillamente vendere il proprio corpo. No, affatto. 

Avrebbe dovuto farli sentire completi ed in pace con il mondo. 

 

Eppure no, non è così. Le notti passate insieme sono le notti in cui la solitudine si acuisce tanto da diventare quasi dolorosa.

Le mattine in cui si svegliano l'uno accanto all'altro si sentono distanti come non mai dalla persona che hanno a fianco. 

Persistono nel negarlo, ma è con qualcun altro che vorrebbero dividere quel letto. 

Per quanto ancora intendono mandare avanti questa farsa? C'è forse in corso una sfida tra loro, che decreta come perdente il primo che si farà avanti dicendo che preferisce perdere un amante piuttosto che il proprio migliore amico?

Se ci fosse, be', è probabile che sarà Rin a vincerla. 

Non è che Sousuke abbia usato esattamente quelle parole, anzi ha preso la faccenda piuttosto alla lontana - non è da lui, ma non intende rendere la sua sconfitta tanto clamorosa - però è chiaro dove vuole andare a parare quando menziona Nanase.  
Tutta colpa di Rin e della sua testardaggine, del voler esattamente sapere la ragione per cui Sousuke continua ad evitarlo. A trovare un milione di alternative al tornare a casa con lui, o all'invitarlo a passare la notte a casa propria e soprattutto cosa lo ha portato alla conclusione che è ora di farla finita tra loro due.  
“Cosa cazzo stai dicendo, Sou? ' _Scusami tanto se non sono Nanase_ ' ? Che razza di uscita è, scusa?” Domanda, prendendolo per il colletto e sbattendolo al muro.  
“Scusa tanto se non sono capace di far finta di nulla, di starmene a guardare mentre le cose vanno a rotoli. Scusami se non nascondo tutto dietro ad un rassicurante e sdolcinato sorriso. C'ho provato, ma ho fallito miseramente. Di nuovo.” Borbotta, spingendo via Rin.  
Oggi come anni fa, quand'era venuto fuori il segreto riguardante la sua spalla. Non c'è niente da fare: Rin riesce sempre a fargli tirar fuori ogni scheletro dall'armadio, a costo di insistere per anni. Questa volta, almeno, le sue lacrime sono di rabbia e frustrazione. Non c'è la benché minima traccia di disperazione, non c'è accenno di tristezza.  
Meno male. “So che è con loro che vorresti stare, che mi cerchi solamente perché senti la loro mancanza. Dimmi Rin, di chi ti sei innamorato dei due? O lo sei forse di entrambi?” Sarebbe il colmo, no? È capace di amare due persone contemporaneamente, ma figuriamoci se c'è un posto nel suo cuore per chi c'è sempre stato, per chi lo ha aspettato tanto a lungo. Forse troppo a lungo. 

“Forse. Non lo so. Ma non lo sono di te.” Ecco, l'ha detto. La reazione, immediata, è quella che teme: non urla, non pugni, ma il sorriso che Rin non ha mai sopportato di vedere sulle sue labbra. Quello che dovrebbe fargli credere che vada bene così, che non meritasse di meglio che essere un amico con cui ogni tanto Rin faceva sesso. Che anzi, sia addirittura felice ed onorato del privilegio concessogli.

Cazzo. C'era una ragione precisa se ha finto di non accorgersi dei sentimenti di Sousuke nei suoi confronti. Sarebbe stato crudele da parte sua cedere alla tentazione di andarci a letto - e dannazione, avrebbe preferito non sapere cosa si perdeva, perché rinunciarvi non è facile per nulla - sapendo di non ricambiarli, non come il suo amico avrebbe voluto. Ha ragione lui, meglio smetterla ora. Meglio non continuare ad intrappolare entrambi in una farsa che li porterà soltanto a portarsi vicendevolmente rancore per il tempo perso l'uno accanto all'altro. 

Ciò non toglie che, per puro orgoglio, Rin si sia risentito un po' nel venir scaricato dallo stesso individuo che gli è morto dietro per anni. Che per ripicca si sia messo a discutere, nonostante fosse d'accordo con lui.  
Insomma, per un attimo si è perfino chiesto se stare assieme a lui sia un tale incubo che neppure l'infinita dedizione e lealtà di Sousuke riescono a sopportare. Può darsi, ma non è questo il caso.  
Lo accusa di avere qualcun altro per la testa, che siano altre le persone con cui è interessato ad avere una relazione e non è che si sbagli ma farebbe bene ad ammettere che per lui è lo stesso.  
Rin sa bene che non gli caverà mai dalla bocca una rivelazione del genere. Convincerlo ad affrontare la questione alla radice, invece, è la miglior scelta strategica.

 “Grazie dell'onestà, Rin. A questo punto è meglio che me ne vada, direi.” Mugugna, cercando di farsi strada verso la porta d'ingresso. Ancora una volta viene fermato, preso per il polso in una stretta salda e decisa.  
“Sia chiaro, però che questo non ti rende il primo che passa per strada, Sousuke.” Chiarisce Rin, dandogli un affettuoso calcio negli stinchi. “Non faccio sesso con chiunque mi capiti a tiro. Non sarei tornato, se fosse stato soltanto per scaricare la tensione di quella sera. Credevo di potermi innamorare di te, col tempo... Perché, cazzo, lo meriti. Meriti di stare con una persona che ti adora. Che lotti per te. Una che sappia anche rimetterti in riga quando spari certe cazzate, però. Che non accetti il tuo sentirti un martire delle cause perse. Non sei tu ad aver fallito.” La parte razionale di Rin è conscia che il fallimento non esiste, da nessuna delle due parti in causa, ma ciò nonostante sente comunque di non essersi impegnato abbastanza prima di gettare la spugna. “Fattelo entrare bene in testa: tu sei l'unico che non posso tenere legato a me per puro egoismo, idiota. Mando irrimediabilmente a puttane le cose tra me, Haru e Makoto? Pace. Farà male, ma me ne farò una ragione. Con loro, il gioco vale la candela. Ma tu sei il mio migliore amico, Sousuke. Tu sei l'unico che non posso nemmeno rischiare di perdere, cazzo. Ora piantala di piangerti addosso e vai da Nagisa, piuttosto.” Sbuffa, spazientito.

“Hazuki? Non so che idea tu sia fatto di noi due, ma non ci vediamo né sentiamo da quando abbiamo arrestato quello psicolabile pervertito.” A differenza di Rin, che ogni giorno riceve un'infinità di aggiornamenti da Tachibana su come il loro piano di togliere Nanase alla strada e fallo tornare a studiare stia finalmente funzionando e si premura di riportarli a sua sorella, non preoccupandosi assolutamente che ci sia lì Sousuke a sentirlo trasformarsi in una timida ed eccitata ragazzina quando parla di quei due.  
“Esatto. Ti pare che quella serata tremenda sia una degna conclusione delle cose tra voi due?” Lo stuzzica, “Non sei nemmeno un po' curioso di vedere come se la stia passando, e dare alla vostra comune collaborazione una chiusura migliore? Negalo finché ti pare, Sou, ma non mi convincerai di non aver preso in considerazione l'evenienza almeno un paio di volte.”  
Poi non ha agito, perché è schifosamente corretto e non gli riesce di frequentare più di una persona alla volta, manco quando sa che non stanno uscendo insieme e che Rin non si aspetta da lui alcuna fedeltà. Anzi, sarebbe davvero contento di vederlo tra le braccia di un altro se questo lo rendesse felice. E benché la professione di Nagisa sia una garanzia che non avranno un futuro, perlomeno Sousuke avrà accanto qualcuno che ricambi i suoi sentimenti. “Vai.”  
Sousuke scuote la testa, gli scocca uno sguardo irritato – segno che lo ha punto sul vivo – e se ne esce sbattendo la porta, manco fosse stato appena mandato a quel paese senza tanti complimenti.  
Ora è tutto nelle sue mani. Comporre un messaggio o fare una chiamata non dovrebbe essere poi così difficile, no?  
Specie per chi, come Sousuke, solitamente preferisce andare dritto al punto evitando inutili convenevoli. È anche vero che si farebbe in quattro pur di non pesare sulle persone a cui tiene ed aiutarle quando possibile.  
Rin non ha torto, gli farebbe piacere lasciare a Nagisa un buon ricordo di sé. Vedersi un'ultima volta, per dirsi addio come si deve, non sembra un'idea così malvagia ma non è sicuro che tornare a far parte della sua vita – seppur per una manciata d'ore soltanto – sia qualcosa di cui Nagisa ha bisogno, ora. Lo ha tenuto d'occhio nelle ultime settimane, sebbene non ci sia più nessun motivo di farlo se non per la sua personale curiosità. Lo ha visto tornare alla normalità. È giusto, quindi, avanzare la proposta di un incontro? Non ne è sicuro. Non può saperlo. Può domandarselo all'infinito, senza trovare una risposta che lo soddisfi o può provare a contattarlo e lasciare che sia l'altro a decidere sul vedersi o meno. Il rifiuto è contemplato, ma non lo spaventa. Sarebbe comprensibile, accettabile, anche se non del tutto indolore.  
Gli ci vuole un bel po' di tempo, insomma, prima di decidersi a mandare un semplice ed asciutto 'Vediamoci. Domani sera. Solito posto, solita ora. Liberissimo di non presentarti, se non ti va.'  
“Ma spero proprio che ti vada...” Borbotta, mettendo via il cellulare. Non passerà la giornata a controllare se gli ha risposto, assolutamente no. Per nulla.

Gli va, gli va eccome. Il freddo commiato che si sono dati qualche settimana fa gli ha lasciato l'amaro in bocca, una sensazione che si sa bene spiegare. Non è sua intenzione, inoltre, paragonare i nuovi acquisti – non più di un paio, una volta scemata la curiosità di chi ha sentito parlare del suo ruolo nella cattura dello Squartatore – o i suoi vecchi clienti a Yamazaki, ma che ci può fare quando la superiorità di quest'ultimo è tanto lampante? Non hanno il fisico, non hanno un briciolo di charme e non hanno occhi gentili e mani forti, dalla presa salda e sicura. Quando sorridono, se mai sorridono, è per scherno e non perché sono sinceramente divertiti. Scorgere il piacere sui loro volti è ordinaria amministrazione, un'ulteriore conferma di quanto bene sappia fare il proprio lavoro, e non qualcosa che lo fa sentire più appagato, più vivo. Fosse un novellino, si arrischierebbe a dire che quel poliziotto brontolone gli manca. Ammetterebbe a se stesso, addirittura, d'invidiare Haruka per essere rimasto in contatto con Rin anche dopo che le indagini si sono concluse. Fosse alle prime armi, si farebbe strane idee; inizierebbe a chiedersi se Sousuke sia speciale per lui. Un po' come lo sono Mako-chan e Rin-chan per Haru-chan.  
Nagisa, però, non è un novellino. Gli basterà incontrarlo una sola altra volta e sarà abbastanza per toglierselo dalla testa. Sicuro. Poi, certo, gli affari sono pur sempre la sua priorità e non si tirerà indietro se lo verrà a cercare ancora. Chi rifiuterebbe un cliente che non solo lascia sempre un extra rispetto alla tariffa pattuita ma ti tratta pure con rispetto e gentilezza? Che si assicura ogni volta che l'esperienza sia piacevole per entrambi? Nessuno. Appunto.

Tanto più che non ci vorrà molto prima che Sousuke, come tanti prima di lui – specie coloro che si professavano innamorati persi di lui, incapaci di accettare che non volesse mollare la propria redditizia attività – si stanchi della sua compagnia e svanisca per sempre dalla sua esistenza. A quel punto, probabilmente, anche Nagisa non ne potrà più di lui e si diranno addio senza alcun rimpianto. Non ci saranno strascichi di nostalgia a farli tornare assieme.  
Sì, non ci sono dubbi che presentarsi l'indomani sia la scelta migliore che può fare.  
Già.

 

Peccato non aver messo in conto che rivederlo avrebbe fatto riaffiorare ricordi di quella sera, che gli avrebbe fatto rivivere quegli istanti di puro terrore con un'intensità tale da non poter seriamente fingere che nulla sia mai successo, come suo solito. Si ritrae, quando le mani di Sousuke armeggiano con la sua cintura. Trema, sotto lo sguardo indagatore del suo amante. Si ferma, l’altro, e gli bacia la fronte. **  
** “Non so te, ma sto morendo di fame.” Mugugna, scompigliandogli i capelli. “Usciamo a comprare qualcosa.” Ordina, poi, con un tono che non ammette discussioni. Nagisa esita, per un attimo, sorpreso dal perentorio - quanto inusuale – comando impartitogli. Fare da escort, venendo pagato semplicemente per tener compagnia a qualcuno, è una situazione che non gli è del tutto estranea ma che è lasciato alle spalle anni fa. È qualcosa che non gli capita dagli inizi della sua carriera, quando ancora si poneva dei limiti oltre ai quali non era disposto ad andare. Perché mai Sou-“Oi, ti ricordo che ti pago per far quello che ti chiedo. O sbaglio?” Gli chiede, piuttosto infastidito. “Ehi, non c'è bisogno di essere così scortese, Sou-chan.” Risponde, in tono canzonatorio. Ride, sentendolo sbuffare per il nomignolo appioppatogli. “E non mettere il muso perché ti sto facendo aspettare. Dammi un minuto e possiamo uscire.” Non lo porta in un ristorante, ma semplicemente al mini-market più vicino. Compra tutte le schifezze che sa potrebbero piacergli – e non si sbaglia, il maledetto! - e se le sbafa assieme a lui, seduti sul cofano della sua macchina. Lontano da una stanza d'albergo, e con lo stomaco pieno, si sente decisamente più tranquillo.  
“Proseguiamo da dove eravamo rimasti, agente?” Domanda, lanciando un suggestivo sguardo ai sedili posteriori dell'auto. “Un'altra volta, magari.” Borbotta l'interpellato, tirando fuori il portafogli. 

“Un'altra volta, magari.” Nagisa scuote la testa, ripetendo le sue parole.

 

Si rivedono dopo soli due giorni e, come c'era da aspettarsi, nulla è cambiato. Malgrado le sue migliori intenzioni ed anni di esperienza nel tenere a freno le proprie emozioni negative, il panico è evidente sul suo volto e nelle sue azioni. Viene portato al cinema, dove Sousuke non si lascia distrarre manco per un attimo dalla visione del film. Nemmeno per un bacio. Lo prende per la nuca, tirandolo via, quando Nagisa si china verso il suo inguine. “Un'altra volta, magari.” Insiste, fregandosene di suonare come un disco inceppato sempre sulla stessa strofa.  
Si offre comunque di pagare, come la sera precedente, ma la lucciola non può certo accettare. Ci saranno pure alcuni, tipo Kisumi o Haru-chan, che non si fanno scrupoli a pretendere di venir pagati per il tempo da loro tanto magnanimamente concesso ai comuni mortali. Non Nagisa. No di certo.  
Ha un'etica professionale, lui. Passa una settimana, ed ancora non ci è andato a letto.  
Ne passano tre, prima di riuscire a mettere le mani, e la propria bocca, sul corpo nudo del poliziotto.  
Di sentirlo scivolare tra le sue natiche e spingere con violenza dentro di lui.

Non gli resta che venir pagato, e poi sarà tutto finito. Sou-chan diventerà Yamazaki-san, uno tra i tanti nomi sulla sua agenda. Null'altro che un cliente occasionale che vedrà sempre meno.  
La prospettiva, tuttavia, non è più così allettante.  
Sarà pure un errore da dilettanti affezionarsi a chi, fino a qualche tempo fa, lo pagava per dimenticarsi di desiderare un altro. Sarà da ingenui, indubbiamente, innamorarsi di chi è appena tornato con una vaschetta del suo gelato preferito ed una bottiglia di spumante per 'festeggiare'. Ne è perfettamente cosciente, ma è una consapevolezza che non affievolisce affatto i suoi sentimenti.  
Chi altri sarà tanto piacevole frequentare, dopotutto, perfino senza andare oltre un casto e fugace bacio?  
Nessuno, ecco chi.  
“Non posso accettare.”  
  
Non un messaggio, non una chiamata. Nessun contatto con i suoi 'colleghi' per chiedere sue notizie o sorveglianza da una distanza di sicurezza, convinto di non essere visto (dopo l'arresto di Ryuugazaki gli ci era voluto un po', ma si era accorto d'esser tenuto d'occhio da Sousuke).

Dopo aver rifiutato i suoi soldi, Sousuke è sparito sul serio. Ha compreso le intenzioni del suo gesto nell'attimo stesso in cui gli ha restituito le banconote. Il desiderio di vederlo tornare, ma non solo. C'è la voglia di trascorrere del tempo in sua compagnia senza per forza finire col succhiarglielo o per farsi scopare. La curiosità di come sarebbe scambiarsi i ruoli, per una sola notte: vista la sua stazza, dopotutto, le loro opzioni sarebbero limitate e ben preso la routine ucciderebbe la libido. Una notte soltanto basterebbe, eccome, a dissipare qualsiasi suo dubbio. Saprebbe se può ridurre le sue gambe in gelatina nell'istante in cui farà scorrere la lingua lungo il perineo. Se urlerebbe ingiurie verso il soffitto o se si morderebbe le labbra fino a farle sanguinare pur di non farsi scappare nemmeno un gemito, quando quella lingua scivolerà entro di lui. Se sussulterebbe, avvertendo anche un paio di dita dentro di sé. Se sarebbe disposto ad implorare, per convincere Nagisa a scoparlo come si deve. Che sì, per un tradizionalista come Sousuke probabilmente significherà venir penetrato da ben altro. Saprebbe quali nuovi insulti gli scaglierebbe contro, se prima di accontentarlo appurasse la sua sincera e spassionata opinione sul fisting.

Sopra ogni cosa, potrebbe osservare lo spettacolo che sicuramente Sousuke offrirebbe una volta crollato sulla più vicina superficie orizzontale.

È una fantasia che ha da tempo, ma che sa di non poter soddisfare con un cliente. Col suo ragazzo, invece...   
Di primo acchito, magari, rifiuterebbe. Sembra ancora in quella fase in cui ci si convince che se la propria attrazione verso gli uomini è molto selettiva e se nulla si è mai avvicinato al proprio preziosissimo fondoschiena, be', allora non si è veramente gay. D'altro canto, Nagisa potrebbe nuovamente avanzare la richiesta più avanti, quando avrà insegnato al suo partner a liberarsi di certi preconcetti. _Naturalmente_ , Sou-chan è tanto intuivo con gli altri quanto confuso ed ottuso quando si tratta di sé.  
Ci arriverà, con i suoi tempi, ad ammettere che queste ultime settimane in sua compagnia sono state rivelatorie... Ha assaporato una vita semplice, in cui gli basta chiedere e gli verrà dato senza bisogno di alcun compenso. Ha compreso che se si è spinto tanto in là da chiedere un favore ad un amico che tiene corsi di autodifesa, pregandolo di dare un paio di lezioni gratis a Nagisa – proprio lui che detesta doversi affidare all'aiuto altrui – significa che quest'ultimo gli sta più a cuore di quanto non voglia ammettere.  
Dopo l'insuccesso con Rin, starà cercando di convincersi che è aromantico e che, di conseguenza, non ha senso dare inizio ad una relazione che in fondo nemmeno desidera.

È fatto così: istintivo e diretto nella maggior parte dei casi, tranne quando si tratta di questioni sentimentali. In tal caso si perde in inutili elucubrazioni, in cerca di un'etichetta che lo definisca, di una categoria che gli chiarisca come ci si aspetta che lui agisca.  
Capirà che è molto più facile smettere di pensare, piantarla di cercare d'incasellare ciò che lui e Nagisa potrebbero avere.   
A breve, c'è da sperare. Anni di esitazione con RinRin gli avranno pur insegnato qualcosa, no?   
Non penserà mica di far passare un'altra decade, prima di riapparire nella sua vita, eh?  
No, perché Nagisa si sarà anche affezionato a quel testone e sarà pronto a dimostrargli quanto adori ogni millimetro del suo corpo da favola... ma non può mica aspettare in eterno.   
Sei settimane per arrivare alla più ovvia delle conclusioni non sono forse abbastanza?  
Forzare la mano gli si ritorcerà contro, può darsi. Tuttavia, è stanco di attendere che quel musone faccia il primo passo. 

Nagisa non sa dove abiti, ma potrebbe andarlo a cercare alla centrale di polizia. 

D’altro canto, non è così sciocco – o disperato – da arrivare a tanto. Ci farebbe soltanto la figura dello stalker e Sousuke scapperebbe a gambe levate.  
Potrebbe contattarlo lui per primo, proponendo d'incontrarsi da qualche parte anche solo per un caffè. Questo sì, potrebbe farlo... 

“ _Deciditi_.” Gli scrive, sperando che non abbia cambiato numero di cellulare.  
Per poco non saltella dalla gioia quando, immediata, arriva la risposta, ma il suo sorriso è così luminoso e sincero che il vecchietto seduto di fronte a lui in metropolitana gli sorride di rimando, borbottando 'ah, l'amore'  
“ _Okay, deciso. Da qualche giorno, in verità. Cosa, esattamente, preferirei dirtelo di persona ma non posso uscire... ecco perché non mi son fatto vivo prima. Se proprio non ce la fai ad attendere la prossima domenica, be', passa da me_.”   
A questo messaggio ne segue uno, pochi secondi dopo, con il suo indirizzo.   
Sou-chan l'ha invitato a casa sua! Può sperare che gli chieda di uscire insieme, giusto? Non è una conclusione irragionevole...  
Stesse lavorando, se la prenderebbe con calma ma siccome ha diverse ore buca può forse non precipitarsi da Sousuke? No, ecco. 

 

È difficile far arrabbiare Nagisa. Praticamente impossibile: le cose che lo infastidiscono se le lascia scorrere addosso, quando non le evita proprio del tutto.  
Eppure lui ci sta riuscendo, a fargli perdere del tutto la pazienza. A quanto pare, si rifiuta di aprirgli. Che diavolo l'ha invitato a fare, se poi lo lascia lì sull'uscio come un povero idiota? Mirava soltanto a ridere di lui e della sua ingenuità?

Sta per tirare un calcio ben assestato alla porta, ma finisce per centrare gli stinchi di Sousuke, quando finalmente il padrone di casa si fa vivo. 

“Scusa, stavo dormendo...” Sibila, con un filo di voce, sussultando appena per il colpo ricevuto. Ha gli occhi lucidi, il naso arrossato ed i capelli arruffati. Nonostante abbia addosso una tuta piuttosto pesante ed una coperta avvolta attorno alle spalle, trema leggermente a contatto con l'aria fredda all'esterno dell'appartamento.

Tutta la rabbia svanisce in un batter d'occhio, nel vedere il poliziotto ridotto in quelle condizioni.

 

“Entra.” Prosegue Sousuke, dandogli le spalle mentre lo guida verso il salotto.  
Non è questo, che si era immaginato.

Credeva che non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di parole, oggi, perché si sarebbero saltati addosso ed avrebbero lasciato che fossero le azioni ad essere eloquenti ed inequivocabili.

Credeva... E invece, eccolo in cucina a preparare qualcosa di caldo per entrambi. Sousuke, ovviamente, gli ha offerto un tè... ma non è in condizioni di maneggiare oggetti fragili senza finire per ustionarsi.  
Non si scambiano una parola fino a quando Nagisa non torna nella sala, con una teiera in una mano e due tazze – pericolosamente tenute per il manico da un paio di dita – nell'altra.

“Scusa...” Sousuke mormora nuovamente, una volta che Nagisa ha finito di riempire le tazze e si è seduto accanto a lui. Dovrebbe mantenere una certa distanza, per non rischiare di ammalarsi, ma non gli riesce. È già tanto se non gli sia saltato al collo squittendo, vedendo l’aria da cane bastonato sul viso dell’agente.

Dovrebbe tenere d'occhio l'orologio, per avere il tempo di andare a prepararsi prima dei suoi appuntamenti serali, ma ha già deciso di annullarli tutti non appena Sousuke tornerà a dormire. 

Anche quelli dell'indomani, magari. È una decisione che nemmeno lui stesso si aspettava, ma non ha intenzione di schiodare finché Sousuke non starà meglio.

“Oh, figurati, nessun disturbo.” Risponde, sebbene sappia che non si sta certo scusando per non essere un buon padrone di casa. Mica s'è ammalato di proposito! Avrebbe potuto, però, contattarlo ben prima di prendersi l'influenza. Questo sì, deve farselo perdonare.

“No... Ci messo una vita a...” Tossisce, tanto violentemente e tanto a lungo che Nagisa non resiste all'istinto di avvicinarsi ulteriormente per accarezzargli la schiena, cercando di dargli un po' di conforto. Lo aiuta a bere, aspettando che finisca quello che voleva dirgli senza fargli alcuna pressione. “... A capire che vale la pena provarci. A stare insieme, io e te, e non come cliente e puttana, voglio dire. Perché non voglio continuare a vivere nell'indecisione e nei rimpianti...”  
' _Perché non ti voglio mai più vedere distrutto come quella sera, perché se avere come ragazzo un tipo scontroso e taciturno come il sottoscritto può renderti felice, beh, vedrò di fare questo sacrificio_ ' Vorrebbe aggiungere, ma finisce per dire tutt'altro. “Intendo farmi perdonare per l'interminabile attesa, quando starò meglio, sia chiaro. Te lo devo.”  
Certe cose così smielate le lascia a Rin, grazie tante. 

“Non vedo l'ora.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insomma abbiamo un po' di post-trauma affrontato coi loro tempi *coff*e disagio sempre*coff* e finalmente the sougisa happens /o/


	9. Epilogo

“Sou-chan, ho voglia di caramelle,” Nagisa cinguetta un giorno di qualche settimana dopo, stravaccato sul letto in camera del poliziotto. 

“Vattele a prendere,” l’altro borbotta perso fra una parola e l’altra di una conversazione a quattro su Line con Rin, Tachibana e Nanase. O per meglio dire, una conversazione a tre in cui Nanase solo ogni tanto si dà la pena di scrivere qualcosa. Generalmente per esprimere concetti come quello della fame, il bisogno di mettersi a mollo, o quello di sapere come sta Nagisa. I due in particolare hanno stretto una amicizia più forte, dopo tutto ciò che è successo, fra l’altro. Haruka ha fatto compagnia a Nagisa in quel mese e mezzo in cui quest’ultimo stava aspettando segnali di vita dall’uomo con cui era uscito qualche volta per poi sparire. Cosa che, per essere chiari, non è più un problema. Nagisa non è il tipo da portare rancore, in fondo. 

Ma questa risposta gli fa contorcere la faccia in un broncio. 

“Lasciamo stare,” borbotta, col naso arricciato. “Mi annoio,” dichiara poi mentre il suo corpo ancora nudo si muove naturalmente per raggiungere le cosce di Sousuke con tutta l’intenzione di finirci in mezzo. 

E l’altro ci mette poco a capire dove la situazione stia andando a parare, quindi con un gesto a metà fra il timore e la stizza gli afferra un polso. Timore di rovinare qualcosa, stizza perché è la terza volta che ci prova, dopo appena mezz’ora dall’ultimo round.

“Nagisa, non ancora.”

 

Il fatto è che da quando hanno smesso di essere solo cliente e prostituta, da quando la loro improbabile relazione ha preso una piega più convenzionale - per quanto possa esserlo - o addirittura più romantica, improvvisamente il sesso, il contatto fisico sono diventati qualcosa di disagevole, non qualcosa che rifiutano, ma una di quelle cose che si preferisce silenziosamente declinare. E Sousuke sembra essere più afflitto dal problema, ma non significa che anche Nagisa in fondo non ne risenta. Il fatto che tocchi, che cerchi, che a volte trovi il momento esatto per attirare Sousuke sulle proprie labbra e poi a letto con ansiti e brividi, gemiti, fruscii di corpo contro corpo, tutto questo non significa che la sensazione non sia cambiata. 

Quello che prima si faceva senza pensarci, senza problemi, senza chiedere come o quando, ora porta con sé un bisogno di non guardarsi per evitare di dire quello che tutti e due stanno pensando. 

Dovrebbero essere insieme, eppure quello che facevano prima ora impone loro di ridefinire il loro rapporto, e quello che ora tentano di fare è esattamente quello che facevano quando c’erano i soldi a rendere le richieste superflue. Eppure la loro relazione dovrebbe essere su un piano diverso ora, no? Dovrebbero uscire e andare a fare la spesa insieme, mangiare al ristorante a lume di candela, vestirsi eleganti l’uno per l’altro, farsi regali… eppure non lo fanno. Dovrebbe esserci un rispetto diverso ed evidente, ma le azioni, le parole, sono sempre le stesse. Non passa loro nemmeno per la testa di trattarsi in modo diverso da prima. Forse sono le aspettative e quello che credono sia rituale fare quando ci si trova in una relazione. Il fatto è che ognuno dei due continua a pagare le proprie cose, a farsi da mangiare quando vuole, a vestirsi come se si fosse rotolato in un cestino dei saldi al negozio di vestiti per poi correre via urlando. 

 _Ma è un problema_? Stando a Sousuke, forse lo è. Stando a Nagisa, potrebbe esserlo, perché è passato tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che si è innamorato - l’ultima volta è finito quasi ammazzato in una stanza d’albergo - ed il pensiero che non seguendo una coreografia si rovini tutto si infiltra fra gli altri spesso, quando pensa a Sousuke. Poco importa che la relazione più vicina a loro - quella a tre che al momento va avanti sullo schermo del cellulare senza più input da Sousuke - sia qualcosa di assolutamente non convenzionale. Poco importa che la definizione di ‘convenzionale’ sembrerebbe da applicare più ad un marito e una moglie che a loro due. Ma questa questione è troppo importante per ignorarla. Per una volta, Nagisa ci tiene. Per una volta, Sousuke è libero dal disastro che rischiava di diventare con Rin. 

 

Il primo ad arrivarci però è, sorprendentemente, Sousuke. Dopo un mese di una danza maldestra uno attorno all’altro, finalmente decide che è stanco. Questo gioco sta diventando troppo monotono, troppo confusionario, e poi non è esattamente quello che ha fatto con Rin? Rimanere indeciso, mettere paletti fra sé e Nagisa, dirsi che avrebbe superato anche quest’ultimo ostacolo ‘un’altra volta’? 

Il primo tocco è quasi impercettibile, tanto che Nagisa agita il braccio come a cacciare via una mosca. Ma poi lo segue un bacio, premuto con istintivi e profondi, apparentemente calmi respiri sulla spalla chiara dell’altro. 

“Sou-chan?” Nagisa risponde, ma con un evidente brivido sotto pelle, un palpito del cuore che mette in moto sangue e calore lungo la spina dorsale. Sousuke lo zittisce con un sibilo, assaporando quello stesso timore e l’ansia che dibattono con l’odore della pelle di Nagisa, con la visione della pelle d’oca su di lui e con le dita dell’altro che stanno già passando fra i suoi capelli scuri e corti. “Vuoi farlo?” Chiede poi, senza nascondere la propria sorpresa. Ovviamente il sesso c’è stato, da quando sono assieme. Ma era sempre Nagisa ad iniziarlo, mai Sousuke. 

“Voglio scoparti finché non perdi la voce,” ringhia, e Nagisa gli riderebbe in faccia se non fosse che, davvero, è sorpreso. Ma poi i suoi occhi si stringono appena, morbidi, mentre le sue dita si stringono attorno al polso di Sousuke per poi guidare la mano grande di lui fra le proprie gambe.

“Lo vuoi?” Provoca sogghignando, già quasi duro, per poi inarcarsi sotto il palmo della mano che prende a strofinare sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. “Però io voglio scopare te, a dire il vero,” aggiunge con un battito di ciglia.

“Che?” Sousuke quasi stride con la mano che si ferma lì, e poi fissa il biondo come se venisse da un altro pianeta.

“Dài, non fare quella faccia, sto solo dicendo che sarebbe carino se tu stessi sotto per una volta,” Nagisa insiste con una vocina sottile, mostrando che però è serio quando spinge con entrambe le mani sul petto dell’uomo che, oggettivamente, è molto più grande. E poi ghigna, sussurrando che “ti piacerà, giuro.”

 

Gli piace. Eccome se gli piace. Anche se oggettivamente Nagisa non ha grandezze e lunghezze da record, ciò che gli manca lo compensa con energia e vigore. Più di quanto Sousuke si aspettasse, visto che stringe le lenzuola con dita e unghie, arriccia le dita dei piedi, incontra le spinte di Nagisa con grugniti ed ansiti sempre più rochi mentre trattiene il suo nome fra i denti per puro orgoglio finché oltre al sesso che affonda nel suo calore non arrivano anche un paio di dita, per allargarlo di più. Le gambe si muovono per fare spazio quando rilascia finalmente il suo “cazzo, Nagisa” che è più aria che voce. Si stringe attorno a lui, tutto il suo corpo si tende e stiracchia in continuazione coi muscoli che si spostano sotto pelle, e Nagisa finalmente ha il posto migliore da cui guardare, la sua curiosità soddisfatta. 

Stringe le gambe di Sousuke con le braccia, le mordicchia appena mentre i suoi fianchi scattano sempre più veloci, finché la spina dorsale non inizia a muoversi da sola e la voce si libera, unendosi a quella del suo compagno. 

“Sousuke,” chiama almeno dieci volte prima che la sua voce si spezzi quando la tensione invece si scioglie dentro e fuori di lui. Mentre l’orgasmo disperde ogni pensiero per qualche secondo, le sue dita prendono il posto dell’erezione ormai morbida, e con movimenti più nervosi che energetici spinge, curva le dita e si piega a baciare il ventre di Sousuke, con più delicatezza di quanta il momento forse vorrebbe. 

 

“Stavo pensando che alla fine non dobbiamo cambiare per forza,” Sousuke spiega dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, anche se entrambi faticano a combattere la sonnolenza, con gli arti intrecciati fra loro, disordinati, i polmoni che pompano aria nella stanza già piena di loro. 

“Stai parlando delle lenzuola o cosa?” Nagisa chiede, passatosi le dita fra i capelli.

“No, parlo di, uh, noi,” l’altro risponde finalmente affondando lo sguardo dentro gli occhi magenta del compagno, diretto e secco. 

“Ah. Cambiare?”

“Non eravamo a disagio, quando venivo da te a scaricarmi, o anche solo per stare con te,” Sousuke continua, issandosi su un gomito a guardare Nagisa meglio in viso, giusto per scorgere un piccolo cipiglio. “Insomma, facevamo la nostra cosa, parlavamo, eravamo assolutamente a nostro agio, no?”

“Quindi mi stai dicendo che non mi caccerai più quando vorrò fare sesso, visto che non mi paghi più? Che poi, questa cosa è ridicola: ti cerco io e tu non mi vuoi…” Nagisa comincia con un sogghigno derisorio. 

“No, non è che non ti voglio, è che non volevo…”

“… farmi sentire come se fossi una puttana, immagino.”

Sousuke si schiarisce la voce, con un lieve imbarazzo per la schiettezza. 

“Se mi sentissi trattato in quel modo, te lo direi,” Nagisa risponde alla domanda implicita. “Cioè, sapevo che c’era qualcosa di simile sotto, infatti è per quello che non ti ho mai scocciato in proposito. Comunque sono contento, almeno adesso possiamo rilassarci,” e sorride. Entrambi condividono un solo sguardo assonnato ma chiaramente sollevato, e Nagisa si allunga all’inverosimile per spegnere la luce, prima di riposare, finalmente. 

 

La mattina dopo si sveglia con la netta sensazione di essere sporco, anzi lurido, e quando si guarda attorno con Sousuke ad impedire una porzione importante di ciò che sta alla sua sinistra, ricorda che non si è ancora fatto la doccia… ma mentre dibatte con se stesso l’idea di alzarsi e andare a lavarsi, Sousuke si volta verso di lui, ancora addormentato. Anche lui sembra ancora sudaticcio, coi capelli ovunque, e puzza, ma Nagisa non riesce a non ridacchiare fra sé e sé. Gli bacia le labbra e la guancia, con un fuocherello dispettoso nel petto, senza piani o sogni in particolare per il futuro, perché se lascerà il lavoro sulla strada dovrà rimettersi a cercare lavoro dove la gente non lo conosca, e se continua a praticarlo ci sarà un bel po’ di tolleranza da chiedere o forse pretendere…

Ma per ora, preoccuparsi di variabili e ipotesi non gli interessa. In modo anche piuttosto infantile si rannicchia contro il corpo grande e caldo di Sousuke, apprezzando il riparo e la sensazione di casa che gli dà, e pensa che sarebbe bello svegliarsi così anche domani. 

E la mattina dopo. Non sa per quante mattine formulerà questo stesso pensiero, ma la speranza che continuino ad arrivare c’è tutta. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine! Ringraziamo ancora alexiel_hamona per averci betato ciò, e un grazie sentitissimo anche a rosenlight per il gift che si trova [qui!](https://41.media.tumblr.com/1e5a0f0c4477a12a00d768ac938ff64c/tumblr_nxia4cwFR41qdyslso1_540.png) ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Betata da alexiel_hamona (nick su LiveJournal), e abbiamo anche [una bellissima art](https://41.media.tumblr.com/1e5a0f0c4477a12a00d768ac938ff64c/tumblr_nxia4cwFR41qdyslso1_540.png%20) come gift da parte di rosenlight! ;O; Grazie mille!!! Speriamo vi piaccia! ^^

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [There's A Killer On The Road - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193068) by [rosenlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenlight/pseuds/rosenlight)




End file.
